One or the other
by clawsomewolfdog0
Summary: When one of Zane's friends from his past joins the team, she has a dark secret. Will they find out that secret? Would that end a certain relationship? Will this summary suck? Will I stop asking questions! Zane/OC. rated T just in case. Please reveiw. :)
1. zane's dream

**Me: I do not own Ninjago but I do own my review.**

_Chap.1: Zane's dream_

_Zane's POV  
_

"_Zane don't leave me." Said a calm voice. A girl with silver hair with blue on the tips in a pony tail stared at me with her sparkling brown eyes._

"_I have too."I said_

"_Then let me go with you." She had a single tear drop from her eye._

"_No you should stay here. I promise that when everything gets better I will visit you."_

"_Promise?" _

"_Promise." I started walking and when I looked back…she was gone._


	2. close call

**Me: I do not own ninjago but, I do own My OC'S.**

_Chap 2. close call_

_Flashback._

_Crystal's POV:_

_I can't believe Zane's leaving me.I won't let that happen,I-I won't. " Zane don't leave me" I said_

_"I have too" he said, He looked serious but I loved him too much to let him go._

_"Then let me go with you." I felt a tear come from my eye._

_"No you should stay here.I promise that when everyting gets better I will visit you." He said._

_"Promise?" _

_"promise." He started walking._

_"So you really are going to let him go like that?" I turned around to see my older brother Joshua._

_"No" I said._

_"Then what are you going to do?" _

_"I'm going with him." I said with a smirk._

_"wha?"He looked at me like I was crazy but he knew what I was talking about.I gave him a nod and he nodded back. He changed into a wolf and I quickly turned invisible.I climbed on my brother and turned him invisble so he can't see us. Then Zane looked back.I could tell he was sad._

_"Don't worry Zane.I'm coming with you." I whispered. After that we quietly followed him._

_End of Flashback._

"Josh, can you give me my I-pod?"

"Sure" He handed me my I-Pod.I played _Viva la Vida _by Coldplay.I put on some earbuds and started humming.

"Uh,sis, can you keep it down I think I here someone coming." I looked at him and shrugged.

"*sigh*" He pulled my ear buds off.

"Hey!What the heck!"I yelled.

"ssshhh! someone's coming!" someone was coming. It was an old guy, Sensei Wu I believe.

"Cheese it!" I both ran and hid in a closet but, accidently slammed the door really loud.

"Aw nuts." Josh said.

"OMG!OMG!OMG!What do we do now!"

"Calm down!Let's see...uh...turn us invisible!Quick!" I turned invisible just in Wu opened the door to find it empty.

"odd."He said and started walking away.

"Oh thank God that's over"I said turning us back to normal.

"How did we ever get ourselves in this mess?"He looked at me with his" tell me now" face.

"Like you don't remember."

"Oh yeah we just had to follow that guy!"

"Hey just shut up!"

"Crystal, this isn't right we have to go."

"No!I'm not leaving him!"

"I'm just saying we shouldn't be doing , this is just whack!"

"You know what we could argue about this all you want later,now we should get something to eat"

"you're right,I'm starved but, which one of those ninja's are cooking tonight?"

"Let's find out"

**Me: so you finally find out who my OC or OC'S are. Good for you. Also PLEASE!PLEASE reveiw! **


	3. Dinner situation

**Me: I do not own ninjago but, I do own My OC'S**

chap 3. Dinner situation

* * *

Joshua's POV

Man i'm starved.I just hope that that black ninja isn't cooking tonight. His cooking awful!

"let's see,someone is definetly in the kitchen" said Crystal.

"Well,who is it?"Please don't let it be that black ninja.

"It's the black ninja, I think his name is Cole."

"Are you serious!*sigh* what other options are there?"Why did it have to be Cole.I think i'm gonna barf if I have to even look at his cooking.

"Well let me think...uh...drats. Guess we actually *gulp* have to eat his cooking." She said. I was litterally freaking out in my head when she mentioned "have to".

* * *

Crystal's POV

I was nearly paralized to say we had to eat Cole's cooking it was really that bad.

"Let's just get it over with." I said.

"Should we just let them know we're here? It's really tiring to keep on sneaking food from them." Josh said.I was about to laugh but he looked serious.

"You're serious right?"

"Yes I am"

"Hmmm...Maybe it is time."

"Yes it is Crystal"

"But how are we going to let them know?"

"I...I...I don't know, I admit you got me there." I did get him pretty good but how do we let them know we're here?

* * *

^ Dinner time!^

Kai's POV

Man I hate it when it's Cole night to cook!When I sat down at the table I nearly threw up at the sight. I was about to take a bite but thankfully the alarm went off.

NYA:"GUYS, LOOKS LIKE THE SERPENTINE WERE SPOTTED IN THE ICE REGION AND TERRORIZING EVERYONE!"

"Glad I don't have to eat this." I mumbled then darted off.

* * *

Crystal's POV

Serpentine! In the ice region?What's that about?

"Josh this could be our chance to let them know!"

"Genius!Great plan sis! So how are we going to do this"

"Well first we need to get there,so we should probably hitch a ride on one of their vehicles"

"Nice.I'll ride on the blue guy's jet"

" And i'll ride with Zane, are you sure you'll be safe on that thing?"

"Yeah I'll just have to be sure to hold on real tight" Ok, that didn't seem convincing but i'm going to let him do it.

"Ok let's go!"


	4. Could it be?

**Me: I do not own ninjago but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE reveiw.**

**Joshua: Yeah PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAA AASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE! * uses puppy-dog eyes***

**Crystal: Don't over sell it drama queen.**

**Joshua: Says you!**

**Crystal: GRRRRR! * jumps on josh and starts threatening him***

**Joshua:GAAAAAAHHH!HELP MEEEEE!**

**Me: O.K. that was wierd. I hope he survives that. Anyways on with the story! :)**

_chap 4. Could it be?_

* * *

^Ice Region^

Crystal's POV

I can't believe Joshua survived that ride on Jay's jet. It must be very hard to hold on to the rudder all the way here.I'm surprised Zane didn't even notice me.I mean I WAS LEANING ON HIM! Well I guess that's luck.

" So what do we do now?"said Josh. He was right. What do we do now?

"Well... we should probably hide and wait for the right time"

"Good idea." Then we both hid behind a huge lump of snow.

* * *

Zane's POV

Why do I sense someone was leaning on me? Nevermind. My main priority is to fight the serpentine.* uppercut's a serpentine*

* * *

Crystal's POV

"so when we come out and fight what do we do?"Asked Josh.

"Well, when we fight you change into your wolf form."

"What about you?"

"Hmmm...Oh! remember that one time when I was a superhero? Well it looks like i'm bringing her back for the time being. It's just so they don't know who we are also one of us should get injured so they would let us on the ship."

"So who's getting injured?"

" You will."

"What why me!"

"Fine I'll be injured. Happy?"

"Very."

* * *

Kai's POV

"Guy's we're surrounded!"I Yelled as the mix of hypnobrai and fangpyre we're surrounding us.

"I sense there's no way out of this one" Zane said. He was right I don't see a way of getting out of this.

* * *

Crystal's POV

"Uh oh. Looks like we need to get out. NOW!" I said

"Ok let's do this!"he said while turning into a wolf. I put on my old mask and climbed on josh.

* * *

Jay's POV

OMG!OMG!OMG!We're dead!It's no use trying to fight them when they keep on regrouping!

"Now Josh!" I heard some one yell out then suddenly someone on a wolf appeared and started fighting the serpentine.

"woah!"I said. Then she pulled out a golden bow and arrows magically appeared when she drew the string. When she let go the arrow would land right on a serpentine either freezing it or shocking it.

* * *

Zane's POV

Where did this person came from? I sense she's been here the whole time .No matter,we got to help.*kicks serpentine in the gut*

* * *

Cole's POV

Who is this girl?Where'd she come from?Is she wearing a short sleeved shirt in this wheather?

* * *

Kai's POV

Woah. Look at those moves. Is that a bow? Is she riding a wolf?

"*hmph* whatever I like the way she thinks." I said.* starts fighting.*

* * *

Crystal's POV

I turned to see Zane.I glared at him and he did the same.I looked away just to punch a hypnobrai in the gut.I moved a little closer to Josh.

"Josh what do I do to get injured?"I whspered quietly.

"Well, why don't you try and get caught or hit by one of the serpentine." He whispered back.

"Pretty good i'll try."I I tried doing what he said but, I got a new idea. Why don't I try to let one of the fangpyre bite me that might work. I ran to try and tackle a nearby Fangpyre. It went according to plan. I got bitten.

"OW!"I faked screamed. When the fight was over Josh ran to me still in wolf form by the ninja.

"Wow you were awesome!thanks for saving us." said Jay.

"Yeah you we're alright kid. Hey are you all right?" Said Cole

"I'm 's just a bite mark"I said trying not to smile.

"A bite mark? were you bitten?" said Zane

"I think so. Still hurts a bit."I said

"You should come with us so we could get you cured. Does that sound good?" offered Zane

"Yeah. That would be. Can I bring my brother?" I said.

"Your brother?"Jay asked.

"*sigh* Josh can you change back please?" After I said that everyone watched in amazment when my brother changed back.

"woah" Said Cole.

"Sure he can come." Said Jay. Everyone pulled out their weapons and turned them into vehicles.

"Do you want to ride with me?" Asked Zane.

"I'd like that" I said as I walk over to ride with him.I saw my brother go to the jet with Jay.I leaned against Zane. He probably thought it felt wierd but he didn't say anything. Yes. The plan worked and we were on our way to the bounty.

* * *

Zane's POV

This girl, she reminds me of that girl in my dream. Could it be?

* * *

**Me: OMG! Zane! Would it kill you to recongize her already!**

**Zane: Huh?**

**Me: Nothing! :) So Josh glad to see your alive.**

**Joshua: NO THANKS TO YOU! I NEARLY GOT KILLED!**

**Me: Oh yeah. If it wasn't for me I would've said you died.**

**Joshua: I stand corrected.**

**Me: So hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVEIW! **


	5. Can't remember

**Me: I do not own ninjago but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE reveiw If you want me to continue this story.**

**Crystal: Yeah I want to know if I get back together with Zane or not! *Zane walks in ***

**Zane: O_O ...What did you say?**

**Crystal: Uh... Nothing! I didn't say anything! ;)**

**Zane: Well...O.K. I'm off then.**

**Crystal: *phew* that was close.**

**Me: Yeah that was. **

**Crystal: Hurry up and tell the story!**

**Me: Ok. Ok. sheesh. Now on with the story! ;)**

* * *

_chap. 5: Can't remember._

* * *

_Crystal's POV_

I'm so glad I got to ride with Zane! That was so awesome! I looked out the window to see a veiw of the ice region. Hmm... I hope he still remembers me.

* * *

Zane's POV

There. Done with the anti-venom. Now to give it to that girl. Why does she seem so familiar?

* * *

Joshua's POV

I went to check on Crystal. I saw her looking out a window. Glad to see she was still ok. "So everything went as planned?" she turned and smiled.

* * *

Kai's POV

I walked down the hall and stopped when I heard a converstion going on in the room that girl was staying in. I peeked through the open door.

"So everything went as planned?"I heard the wolf boy say. She smiled.

"Josh. Everything did go as planned. It worked!" She hugged him.

" So how's the bite mark?"

"Well, it's starting to clear up...not like my other one." She looked at her left arm where old bandages were.

"It's ok. Remember you're still the same."

"Yeah most of the time."

"You're not talking about that one time? Are you?"

"I lost control Josh. I became one of them." She looked like she was going to cry.

"One of what?" I whispered.

" But here you are now. You're still in control and not...uh... crazy." She smiled and nudged him on the arm.

" Ha Ha very funny." She went back to the window."*sigh* I just hope Zane remembers me."

"Let's just hope he will." said Josh falling asleep on the bed. I backed away and went back down the hall. What did she mean by " one of them." and How does she know Zane? I've got to find out more.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I wonder what the serpentine were doing in the ice region? Guess we'll never know. *sigh* I remember the first time we met Zane.

_^Flashback^_

_It was just a regular day. I was an expert thief. I just stole a golden weapon from some monastery. It was my elemental bow. I wanted to test it out till my brother wanted it._

_" Give me it!" He shouted._

_" No it's mine! I got it fair and square!" We both tugged on one end of the bow. My brother got the string part. We pulled on it and then it form an arrow. My brother was so surprised he let go of the string. I dodged the arrow. Unfortunately It almost hit Zane in the head when he was walking by._

_"GAAHH!" He screamed. He looked our way in shock._

_" Uh...SHE DID IT!" My brother ran and hid next to a nearby tree. Zane walked over to me. _

_" I believe this belongs to you." He said holding the arrow in his hand. I realized I didn't really need the arrow since I noticed the bow can form it's own._

_" You can keep it. I don't really need it at all."_

_"Ok. What are you doing here in the forest?"_

_" Well, my brother and I were just passing by and testing out this bow." I held up the bow._

_" Wow. That bow is rather impressive."_

_" Thanks."_

_" Tell me. You said you had a brother. Where is he?"_

_" Oh... over there by that tree." I pointed to the tree he was at._

_" Oh."_

_" So... who are you?"_

_" Me. My name is Zane."_

_" Hello Zane. My name's Crystal."_

_" Crystal? What a beautiful name." I nearly blushed when he said that._

_" *giggle* Thanks." When my brother saw that he walked over to where Zane and I were._

_" What's all the commotion about peeps?" He said._

_"Peeps?" Zane looked confused at the term._

_" It means people and excuse me this is my twin brother, Joshua." _

_" I'm thirty seconds older then her so technically that makes me the oldest." He shook Zane's hand._

_" If your twins then why is your hair blue with white tips and hers white with blue tips?"_

_" Well, I don't know we were just born like that." I said._

_" I should ask. Where are your parents?" Zane asked. _

_" They're both dead." a tear fell from my eye._

_" I'm so sorry to hear that."_

_" What about your parents Zane, are they alive."_

_" I never knew my parents, I've been an orphan all of my life." I put my hand on Zane's shoulder to comfort him. _

_" Wow, that is very sad Zane." We stared into each other's eyes for about one minute till my brother broke in._

_" OK! So we best be on our way. Nice seeing you! Bye!" He grabbed my arm and started pulling me._

_" JOSH! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled_

_" Wait! Where are you going?" Zane cried. I broke free of Josh's grasp._

_" Back to the ice region of course!"_

_" Can I come? I don't have anywhere else to go to."_

_" Sure! I would love it if you came!"_

_" Thank you."_

_" Your welcome Zane."_

_" Ok, now that our little love fest is over, I suggest we start heading back...NOW!"_

_" Fine." We all started walking._

_^End of flashback^_

*sigh* that's where it all started. *knock*knock*knock*

"Huh? Who could that be?" I said. I walked over to the door and to my surprise it was him. Zane.

"Oh, why hello." He said.

"Hi" I said.

"I've got the anti-venom ready" He handed me the vile.

"Thanks." I was about to close the door when Zane interrupted.

" Wait!"

" Huh?"

" I have to ask you a question."

"Yeah Zane."

" Have I met you before?"

" Oh...Let's just say it been a very long time since."

" So, Have I?"

" Yes Zane, We have." I smiled at him and closed the door.

* * *

Zane's POV

That girl seems nice. One thing is, what was her name? I've met them before what were their names? I can't even remember! I might remember in the morning.

* * *

**Me: That was interesting. Why can't Zane remember her?**

**Crystal: Yeah why can't he remember me?**

**Me: I'm not telling you.**

**Crystal: WHAT! TELL ME!**

**Me: Sorry can't.**

**Crystal: GRRRRR! * tries to pounce on me but I dodged* **

**Me: HA! Missed me! * runs and hides from Crystal***

**Crystal: GRRRRR! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!**

**Me: *whispering* I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) Oh and please review if you want me to continue this story!**


	6. Song of light

**Me: *whispering* I do not own ninjago or Lugia's song ****but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE reveiw If you want me to continue this story.**

**Joshua: Why are you whispering?**

**Me: I'm hiding from Crystal.**

**Joshua: Why?**

**Me: She wants me to tell why Zane can't remember her.**

**Joshua: And why doesn't he?**

**Me: That's the point! I have no idea! You gotta help me!**

**Joshua: Uh... O_O**

**Me: What? * he points behind me and I turn around.* GAAHHH!* run for my life***

**Crystal: JOSH! YOU RUINED IT!**

**Joshua: What did you expect.**

**Crystal: Whatever. * Runs after me***

**Joshua: Well got that over with. Now on with the story! ;)**

* * *

_Chap. 6 : song of light._

* * *

Kai's POV

I woke up to the sound of a loud howl. Probably from a wolf of some sort. Or that guy Joshua.I silently walked towards to where the howls came from.

"Joshua! SHUT UP!" I heard the girl say. Once again the door was open. When will they ever close that door? I couldn't help but look. I saw Joshua in wolf form and what's her name trying to get him to shut up.

"SHUT UP YOU OVER-GROWN FLEA BAG! WHY DO YOU DO THIS EVERY FULL MOON!" This time she looked pretty angry. But I noticed something strange. Her eyes started glowing red. Her hair was turning black with some red. But there was one thing that caught my eye, she had…FANGS! What the heck is she?

"GRRRR. What to do. What to do. *gasp* bingo." She walked towards her satchel and pulled out some type of flute. She started playing it. **(Just so you know the song is Lugia's song from pokemon.)** The song was beautiful. After she played it Joshua fell asleep. She started to yawn. It seems she was about to fall asleep too. Before she could her eyes went back to normal and so did everything else. Then a tear fell from her eye.

" _Te Amo_...Brother." Then she collaspsed on her bed. What did she say? I felt a little dizzy after she played the song. I walked back to my room and fell on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

Zane's POV

^Flashback/dream^

_I was just walking in the forest when suddenly an arrow nearly came to my head. _

_"GAAHH!" I yelled._

_I looked to the direction the arrow came from. I saw a girl and someone running away. I pulled out the arrow and walk towards the girl._

_"I believe this belongs to you." I said._

_"you can keep it. I don't really need it at all."_

_"ok. What are you doing here in the forest?"_

_" Well, my brother and I were just passing by and testing out this bow." She held up a bow._

_" Wow. That bow is rather impressive." I said._

_" Thanks."_

_" Tell me. You said you had a brother. Where is he?" She did say she had a brother._

_" Oh... over there by that tree." She pointed to a tree where someone was hiding._

_" Oh." I quickly realized it was her brother._

_" So... who are you?" She asked_

_" Me. My name is Zane."_

_" Hello Zane. My name's Crystal." What a beautiful name. It suits her perfectly._

_" Crystal? What a beautiful name." She looked like she was going to blush when I said that._

_" *giggle* Thanks." I saw her brother come over._

_" What's all the commotion about peeps?" He said._

_"Peeps?" What are peeps? I am not familiar with this term._

_" It means people and excuse me this is my twin brother, Joshua." She said._

_" I'm thirty seconds older then her so technically that makes me the oldest." He shook my hand. I looked at both of them their hair looked nothing alike._

_" If your twins then why is your hair blue with white tips and hers white with blue tips?"_

_" Well, I don't know we were just born like that." said Crystal. Did they have any parents?_

_" I should ask. Where are your parents?" I wanted to know._

_" They're both dead." a tear fell from her eye._

_" I'm so sorry to hear that." That truly is sad._

_" What about your parents Zane, are they alive." She asked._

_" I never knew my parents, I've been an orphan all of my life." She put her hand on my shoulder._

_" Wow, that is very sad Zane." We stared into each other's eyes for about one minute until her brother interrupted._

_" OK! So we best be on our way. Nice seeing you! Bye!" He grabbed her arm and started dragging her off._

_" JOSH! LET GO OF ME!" She yelled_

_" Wait! Where are you going?" I cried. She broke free of Josh's grasp._

_" Back to the ice region of course!"_

_" Can I come? I don't have anywhere else to go to."_

_" Sure! I would love it if you came!" She looked delighted._

_" Thank you." I was very greatful._

_" Your welcome Zane." Then her brother broke in._

_" Ok, now that our little love fest is over, I suggest we start heading back...NOW!"_

_" Fine." She said. We all started walking._

_^End of flashback/dream^_

I finally remember her name! Her name is Crystal. I do admit that name suits her well. Now here's another do I feel so weird around her?

* * *

Crystal's POV

I'm so glad the howling stopped! Actually I'm glad I brought my ocarina with me. I remember my mom taught me that song. She said it can calm anything or anyone down and relieve them of their troubles. Sometimes it can put them asleep. Hmmm... I thought I saw Kai at the door. Whatever. I feel so much better now.

* * *

**Me: *gasping for air* thank goodness I out-ran her! Why did I have to make her so good at sneaking? Oh well. So post what you thought of this chapter in the reviews! And if you go on YouTube and search Lugia's song, it's truly a beautiful song. *Zane walks in.***

**Zane: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: I'm talking to all the people who are reading this Zane. **

**Zane: oh. O_O ... Hi. * runs away and bumps into Crystal.* **

**Me: well I better leave those two love birds alone. PEACE!**


	7. What!

**Me: *walking away* I do not own ninjago ****but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE reveiw If you want me to continue this story.**

**Zane: Oh... Hi Crystal.**

**Crystal: Hi Zane.**

**Zane: Sorry for bumping in to you. I didn't know you were there.**

**Crystal: That's ok. I didn't see you either.**

**Me: *talking on phone.* Uh... Josh. Can you get Zane and Crystal out of here they're stealing my spotlight.**

**Joshua: Fine. *walks over and carries Zane and Crystal out.***

**Me: Ok. Now on with the story! ;)**

* * *

_Chap. 7: What!_

* * *

_Crystal's POV_

I woke up to see my brother still sleeping on the floor from last night. I got up and got dressed for the day. For some reason I wanted to play the song I did last night. I did it anyways. I grabbed my satchel and got my ocarina. I was in the middle of the song when I heard a knock the door. I put my ocarina aside on the bed and opened the door. It was Zane.

" I couldn't help it , but that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." He said.

" Thanks. My mother taught me that song."

" Well, it's indeed wonderful." I couldn't help but smile.

" Want me to play the rest?" I asked.

" Yes!" He said with glee. After I played the song we stared at each other's eye's. He started to lean forward and close his eyes. I did the same. Then for a breif moment our lips met. I actually kissed Zane! Once we both relized what just happened we both jumped and looked at each other in shock. Then I saw my brother was awake and His face was also in shock. I looked at the door. It was wide open with Kai, Cole, and jay standing in the doorway with their faces as shocked as Joshua's.

" What..." Said Kai.

"The..." Said Cole.

"Heck." Said Jay. Oh man. How am I going to explain this.

* * *

Zane's POV

What just happened? Why are they all looking at us? All I remember is that song and then BAM! this happened.

* * *

Kai's POV

Did they just kiss!? I knew she knew Zane, But like this. Wow.

* * *

Cole's POV

O_O ...Did they kiss each other... on the lips... just now?

* * *

Jay's POV

whoa. Zane's got a girlfriend. And she's hot.

* * *

Joshua's POV

Did my sister just kiss that guy! Well, I knew this was going to happen some day but, that... that was just plain messed up. I looked around to see everyone with the same shocked expression. Sheesh. Is anyone going to talk?

* * *

Crystal's POV

OMG! OMG! OMG! WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY! Well, let's think uh... It was an accident. No that won't work. He started it! No. That will only make him mad at me. Then Jay finally broke the silence. Go figure.

" Zane is that your girlfriend?"

"What" Obviously Zane was confused.

" Did you guys just kiss?" Said Cole.

" Is that what happened?" Questioned Zane. I think He totally forgot what just happened.

" Yeah Zane, You kissed her."

" I did? Heh. That explains it. So what are you all doing here?"

" We should ask you the same." Said Kai. Hmmm... I swear I thought I saw him last night.

" I was just walking by when I heard the most beautiful melody Crystal played. I couldn't help but listen."

" Likely story. Now C'mon Sensei want's us all at the bridge." said Kai.

" Does that mean me too?" I asked.

" why not." Said Cole. We all left the room forgetting about what just happened.

" Where were you guys?" asked Nya.

" We don't want to talk about it." Said Zane.

" Ah. There you all are." Said Sensei.

" Sensei, Why are we all here?" Asked Zane

" There is something I need to tell you all."

" What is it, Uncle?" asked lloyd. **( And yes lloyd is here.)**

" There is another ninja besides the green ninja."

" WHAT!" everyone except me said at once.

" Yes, This ninja is the ninja of light and dark. She has the power to control light and darkness and if we don't convice her to join all will be lost."

" Then how do we find this girl?" said Cole.

" It won't be hard... She's standing right behind you." Once he said that everyone started turning were all looking at me. I realized who was the ninja of light and dark. The ninja was... Me!

* * *

**Me: Well it looks like she's going to have to stay after all.**

**Crystal: YAY!**

**Me: O_O... Aren't you going to kill me?**

**Crystal: Of course not! I'm over it. I'm just glad I got to kiss Zane.**

**Me: Oh... Ok. So peeps PLEASE Reveiw! **

**Crystal: Yeah Reveiw... OR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!**

**Me: O_O**


	8. snake in sheep's clothing

**Me: I do not own ninjago ****but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE reveiw If you want me to continue this story. Also thank you for the people that do review. Here's a piece of imaginary cake peeps!**

**Cole: CAKE!**

**Me: Why does he have an obsession over cake?**

**Jay: We'll never know.**

**Me: Well, anyways on with the story! ;)**

* * *

Chap. 8: snake in sheeps clothing.

* * *

Joshua's POV

What! My sister! My sister gets to be a ninja! And I don't! I deserve to be a ninja! Not Crystal! I mean I'm still older than her! Well, by 30 seconds , but still! Man why is she so darn lucky!

* * *

Crystal's POV**  
**

Isn't this great! We get to stay here longer! Maybe forever, I'm not sure. But other than that I'M GOING TO BE A NINJA! I just can't wait to see the look on their faces when I finish the coarse on my " first day".

* * *

Kai's POV

Well it's great that we're having a new ninja but, it had to be HER! She's a MONSTER! I want to know everything about her and expose her for what she really is! And plus SHE'S A FRICKIN GIRL!

* * *

Jay's POV

Sweet. A new ninja and it's a girl. Guess Nya won't be the only girl anymore.

* * *

Nya's POV

YAY! IM NOT THE ONLY GIRL ANYMORE!

* * *

Cole's POV

Wow... A girl ninja , who knew?

* * *

Zane's POV

It's good for her to be part of the team. I feel so wierd around her though. In a good sort of way. I like it.

* * *

Crystal's POV

It's a little weird to see them all staring at me like that. It creeps me out actually.

" Would you guys stop staring at me like that." I asked.

" Sorry" said Zane.

" So... I'm the ninja of light and dark?" I just wanted to be sure.

" Yes." said Sensei Wu. He handed me a scroll. I unraveled it and it showed a picture of a ninja in a black and white suit. It seem to be holding a golden bow. That's me all right. The ninja was in front of a yin yang symbol. Heh. Good and evil. Light and dark. I noticed there was a scripture written in the ancient language of our ancestors. Thank goodness I could read it. It says 'if on the side of good ,there is a chance. If on the side of evil, all will be lost.'. Do I have to choose? There was more but I didn't feel like reading.

" Are you ok?" said Zane. Sort of. I mean I never really had to choose a side. I was always free to do what ever I wanted. Also I suck at choosing.

" Yeah... I'm ok." I said. He didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything about it. I just started walking back to my room and started reading the rest of the scroll.

" The ninja of light and dark possesses both the powers of good and evil. But when ever there is light there is darkness. The ninja of light and dark can switch sides without warning..." Heh. So I can change sides whenever. This is starting to sound better. I read more.

" If good, then she'll work for evil. If evil, then she'll work for good. She can't live without the other..." That sounds like me. Ever since I was bitten I was on and off with good and evil. *knock* Knock* Knock* Someone was knocking on the door. I put the scroll on my bed and answered it. It was joshua.

" You lucky duck!"

" What!"

" You were always the lucky one!"

" Josh! What are you talking about?"

" YOU! You are always so darn lucky! Why can't I be lucky for once!"

" Oh and you would like that, wouldn't you! HUH! WOULDN'T YOU!"

" SHUT UP!"

" WHY DON'T YOU!"

" YOU COWARD!"

" YOU TWO-FACED DOG!"

" YOU DIRTY LITTLE EVIL SNAKE!" Did he just call me a snake?

" OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

" YES I DID!"

" OH YEAH! YOU'RE AN OVER-GROWN FLEA BAG!"

" DID YOU JUST_"

" OH...YES...I...DID!"

" WHY YOU LITTLE!" His fangs started coming out and he was starting to change to his wolf form.

" OH, IT'S ON BROTHER!" I felt my fangs come out. All I could see was in infrared. I couldn't feel my legs... only a tail. I felt my arm... scales. I had changed into my serpentine form.

* * *

**Me: OMG! SHE'S A SERPENTINE! * Kai walks in***

**Kai: What did you say?**

**Me: Uh...Nothing. :)**

**Kai: TELL ME!**

**Me: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! * starts running and jumps into the ocean only to go on a speed boat.***

**Kai: What the... Where'd she get the speed boat!**

**Me: Don't Forget to reveiw and also I have a poll on my profile so you coulld do that also. Peace! ;)**


	9. you again

**Me: I don't own Ninjago but, I do own my OC's. OH! And for the people that reviewed... FREE IMAGINARY CAKE!**

**Cole: CAKE!**

**Me: NO CAKE FOR YOU!**

**Cole: WHAT!**

**Me: you have to get over this obsession over cake!**

**Cole: NEVER! * Tries to tackle me but i'm too awesome to be caught.***

**Me: HA! MISSED ME! * Runs for life and goes on a helicopter***

**Cole: O_O... WHATS WITH THE HELICOPTER!**

**Me: Why do I keep running from these guys? Who knows. On with the story! ;)**

* * *

Chap. 9 : you again.

* * *

Kai's POV

I started to hear yelling from where Crystal's room was. I rushed to see what was going on. This time the door was closed. And locked. I had to know what was going on in there. I had my ear to the door.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I heard the girl say angrily.

" YES I DID!"

" OH YEAH! YOU'RE AN OVER-GROWN FLEA BAG!"

" DID YOU JUST_"

" OH...YES...I...DID!"

" WHY YOU LITTLE!" I heard him start to sound like a wolf.

" OH, IT'S ON BROTHER!" She started to sound like a snake for a bit. I heard growling and hissing. hissing? The only animal I know that hisses is a snake. Could she be a... No that would be too weird. Suddenly there was a long howl and a giant hiss. There was alot of thumps, hitting, and banging after that. Were they trying to kill each other, Because that definetly sounds like it.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I HATE YOU JOSH! WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I started to tackle him. It was sort of hard to do it with a long snake tail but it worked pretty good. He howled a long howl. I only hissed at him. My hatred was going through the roof. I can't stop myself. Litterally. I CAN'T STOP FIGHTING! I've lost all control. I nearly tried to kill Josh. He kept fighting back trying to bite me as well as me trying to bite him. I had to think but I couldn't with all the fighting I was doing. I need to calm down. GAAHHH! THINK! wait... MY OCARINA! Now if I can stop fighting for a sec and play it. I slithered over to my sacthel. I tried to get it but I seemed to stop myself to take care of Josh. I tried again. This time I succeeded. I tried to get it to my mouth but Josh instantly tackled me.

* * *

Joshua's POV

FINALLY! I HAVE HER NOW! WHY IS SHE SO LUCKY! WHY DOES SHE GET ALL THE GLORY AND I DON'T! I noticed she managed to get her ocarina. Clever. She struggled to get out but she couldn't. But she managed to play her ocarina! GAAHH! So... beautiful... So... tired...

* * *

Zane's POV

Crystal didn't seem too happy about being a ninja. I better go check on her.

I walked to her room but to my suprise Kai was at the door.

" Kai, what are you doing!" I said. He jumped.

"GAAHH! Oh... Zane it's just you"

" You didn't answer me. What are you doing?"

" Oh...uh... nothing."

" It doesn't seem like nothing." I started to get a little frustrated.

" I assure you it was." He started slowly walking away then ran. What was that about. I grabbed the door knob. It was locked.

" Crystal?" I said. No answer. All I could hear was that song she would always play. Glad to hear she was ok.

* * *

Crystal's POV

After I played the song my brother was fast asleep. I was calm so I turned back into my human form.

" Crystal?" I heard from the door. I knew it was Zane. I didn't feel like answering. I was too tired. I played the song one last time so he knows i'm ok. After that I passed out.

...

^afternoon^

I woke up at about 3:30 in the afternoon. I can hardly even remember what happened. I suspect I played my ocarina. I saw my brother on the floor still in wolf form. Yep. I played the song. I unlocked the door and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I felt hungry.

I looked through all the cabinets. Nothing.

" Where the heck is the food?" I mumbled to myself. " And why do I feel like I want to go shopping?"

" Hey Crystal, What'cha doing?" I turned around to see Nya.

" Oh, I was just hungry and thought of getting a snack. But I looked in all tha cabinets and there was absolutly no food."

" Oh, That reminds me! I was meaning to go shopping but I totally forgot. Wanna go with me?"

" Sure." For some reason I couldn't get this feeling of shopping out of me, so I might as well.

" Great! we're going to Jamonakai Village."

* * *

Nya's POV

^Jamonakai Village^

I'm actually glad i'm not the only girl anymore. It's been really annoying around all guys. no offence though. Crystal is actually really nice. I think I heard Kai and the others say she kissed Zane. I'm really suprised to hear that.

" so... I heard you kissed Zane."

" Oh... you actually heard about that. I'd rather not talk about it." She said.

" It's ok I understand." She must be very embarassed about that. I turned around and she disappeared.

* * *

Crystal's POV

Nya's nice and all but did she really have to mention that! I don't really feel like shopping anymore. I decided to walk to a dark ally way so I could be alone for awhile. While I was in the ally way I heard an evil laugh.

"huh? Who's there?" there was no answer. Suddenly something or someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth.

" You're coming with me!" A voice said. I recognized that voice. Not him! Anyone but him!

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN... who is that mysterious person that just nabbed Crystal?**

**Nya: No idea.**

**Me: Wait how'd you get in here?**

**Nya: The door was unlocked. * she points to an open door with the security guard sleeping.***

**Me: GRRRRR. YOU LAZY, NO-GOOD, SLAKER! WAKE UP!**

**Gaurd: Wha...**

**Me: *facepalms* Well any ways REVEIW PEEPS! * walks over to beat uo the gaurd***

**Gaurd: HELP!**


	10. you again part 2

**Me: I do not own Ninjago song but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. If I did own Ninjago I would make sure it would NEVER get canceled!**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Me: But unfortunately I don't own Ninjago. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO GET CANCELED! WHY!**

**Audience: aawwwwww.**

**Me: Oh… Sorry for the drama there. Anyways… On with the story! ;)**

* * *

Chap 10: You again part 2

* * *

Crystal's POV

Why did it have to be him! Why? Why RJ! The one who I despise the most! The one who betrayed Josh and me! I tried to free myself but I couldn't.

" There's no point trying to struggle... Crystal!" I freed mouth from his hand.

" RJ! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"

" Just following orders."

" WHO'S ORDERS!" I was about ready to kill him.

" Lord Garmadon's" Garmadon? Why would he want me? Whatever, I've had enough of this. I broke free and flipped him over.

" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled.

" Almost kiddnapping me, now tell me. Why does he want me?"

" I don't know he just told me to kidnap you and_" I interrupted him before he could finish.

" Then tell me, why are you working for him. You're not that evil... are you?"

" You should know. YOU did this to me." My eyes widened. He was right. I did do that to him. I bit him with my own fangs, my own venom. I nearly forgot how my venom can turn people evil. Just like the devourer's venom. Now that makes me wonder. Did he betray us by choice? I was too busy to notice he was sneaking up behind me. He pinned me down. I tried to get out but I couldn't.

" Look I'm sorry I bit you. ok. I had no idea what I was thinking" I said.

" Don't you think it's a little too late for that now?" He's right. It's been a long time since I last saw him. The venom had already taken affect. His green eyes had already turned glowing red and his dirty blond hair was now pitch black. I was responsable for all this. I did this to him. All of a sudden he pulled some tranquilizer and stabbed my arm with it. I felt a great burst of pain through my arm. Everything was going blurry. I couldn't move.

" Sorry Crystal, Garmadon's orders." He said before I blacked out.

* * *

RJ'S POV

I couldn't forgive her for what she did to me. She turned me into, well... this! I"m a monster and it's all her fault! I pulled out some tranquilizer and stabbed it on her arm. I actually felt bad for her. Ever since I actually had a crush on her when we were younger. Now look at me. A cold-hearted villian.

" Sorry Crystal, Garmadon's orders." I said. Then I stared at her. Her were eyes closed but at least she was still breathing. Why am I doing this? I carried her bridal style. I was then stopped by a feminine voice.

" Hold it right there!" I turned to see a black-haired girl with two "S" shaped blades.

" I'm sorry I'm actually in a rush so... Bye!" I didn't know what to say. After that I darted off. I looked over my shoulder to see that same girl chasing me. I got to shake her off my tail. I decided to jump on a few nearby food stands and head to the rooftops of the buildings. There were some people yelling at me but who cares. I looked back to see that girl doing the same thing I was doing. Dang she's good. I ran as swiftly as I could. Then it hit me. I forgot all about my trusty griffen, Shadow. Before I could call him I was pinned to a wall by both of those girl's blades. I dropped Crystal but she was caught by that same girl. I tried to pull the blades out but I couldn't. They were stuck in there deep. Now what do I do? Oh yeah, Shadow. I blew the whistle that was around my neck. A dark shadow appaered above my head. A fearsome screech came from above. Shadow swooped down and landed right in front of me.

" Shadow, Can you give me a hand?" Then Shadow immediatly pulled both blades out with his beak and flipped me on to his back. I'll have to get Crystal next time. We both flew off back too the underworld.

* * *

Nya's POV

Who the heck was that carrying Crystal and what happened to her? No matter we have to get her back to the Bounty.

* * *

Joshua's POV

^Bounty^

I woke up to find myself in my wolf form. I quickly changed back but, I realized, where's Crystal?

" Crytsal?" I said. No answer. I walked out the dor.

" Crystal?" I said even louder. All of a sudden Jay came by.

" Hey dude, what's wrong?" He said.

" Oh... Have you seen my sister, Crystal, by any chance?"

" No." I was starting to get worried.

" I'll go ask the others." I started walking away till I found someone. The next person was Cole.

" Hey Cole."

" Hey Josh."

" Have you seen Crystal lately?"

" No." Where could she be? I walked away to find Kai.

" Hi Kai."

" Hi."

" Have you seen my sister?"

" Not really." I feel like puching the wall. C'MON IS THERE ANYONE ELSE WHO KNOWS! Who else could have been with Crystal? Oh... Zane. I went to find Zane. I found him training on the upper deck. He nearly killed me with one of his shurikens but, luckily I dodged it.

" Oops. Sorry Joshua. What brings you here?"

" Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you've seen Crystal lately?"

" Not since this morning. Is she in trouble?"

" Either she's in trouble or, she's going to be" Next thing I knew, A four headed dragon flew above our heads. When it landed I saw Nya carrying a person. I looked closer to see that person was Crystal. I ran torwards them.

" What happened!" I started to yell.

" That's what I want to find out." Said Nya. Later we were at our room. Crystal was laying on a bed asleep. Glad to see she was ok... for now.

* * *

**Me: Well, well, well. What does Joshua mean by " ...for now" . Well who knows besides me. Oh, that reminds me. Check out the poll on my profile! RJ is being added to it.**

**RJ: Yay!**

**Me: And also Crystal is winning.**

**Crystal: Yay!**

**Me: O_O... Hey, wern't you asleep?**

**Crystal: Uh...**

**Me: Ah forget it. Plus REVIEW PEEPS! ;)**


	11. talk

**Me: I do not own Ninjago song but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. And remeber for people that review get... FREE imaginary cake!**

**RJ: Uh... Why is imaginary underlined?**

**Me: You'll get it sooner or later.**

**RJ: What?**

**Me: Now on with the story! ;)**

* * *

Chap 11: talk.

* * *

Joshua's POV

When ever she get's in trouble once, the second time is even worse. I'm very worried about this. I wonder what will happen next time.

* * *

Crystal's POV

^ Flashback/dream ^

I was arguing with RJ about something.

" RJ! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO KILL A PERSON WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL THIER STUFF!" I yelled. My eyes started to glow.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." We both looked at the dead body on the cold wooden floor. The blood oozing everywhere around the lifeless body. I looked at the broken glass bottle in RJ's hand.

" WELL, IF YOU WANT TO BE AN EXPERT THIEF THEN YOUR SUPPOSED TO LEAVE NO TRACE! NOW GET RID OF THE BODY!" My fangs came out. He looked terrified and dragged the body out and it landed in a nearby dumpster. I stormed off to steal more stuff. Leaving him to deal with the bloody corpse. Joshua cleaned up the blood on the floor. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We all panicked and jumpped out the window. Luckily to land on a passing-by truck.

" I hope you learned your lesson RJ. Never do that again." I looked at him with great frustration. He disobeyed me. He should never do that. We all jumpped off the truck into an ally way. It was starting to get dark.

" We'll stay here for the night." Said Josh making himself comfortable and falling asleep.

" He's right. But RJ we need to talk." I was in a serious tone.

" Uh... alright." We walked away from Josh behind a trashcan.

" RJ. What you did was unacceptable. I can't believe you killed a guy!" I was about ready to kill.

" Look, I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking."

" You're darn right you're sorry. Taking somone's life or taking their stuff. I prefer taking their stuff. Got that?"

" Yeah." Then, for some random reason, a robber came and tried to steal our loot. But he ended up with me and his knife at my neck. RJ tried to grabbed his arm. I was about to bite the robber with my fangs but, I ended up biting RJ's hand. I turned my legs into a tail and wrapped it around the robber's legs. Cuasing him to fall and let me go. I turned my tail back to legs and ran over to RJ. He was crying out in pain and started to fall ill to my venom. I set him down next to a wall and later fell asleep. I was really sorry I did that to him.

^ End of flashback/dream ^

I felt someone shaking me. Then a searring pain on my hand. My eyes opened to see it was Josh. Everything was infrared. My eyes must've been red. I grabbed him by the shirt on impulse.

" Josh is that you? Where am I?" I asked.

" We're back at The Bounty, sis. What happened to you?" He asked.

" Well, Nya and I went to Jamonakai Village, Then..." I stopped. Joshua wouldn't like this when I finish the sentence.

" Then?" He has to know sooner or later but, I know he's going to freak.

" RJ tried to kidnap me." He looked at me in shock. He must really hate him. He looked pretty angry.

" THAT _CANIUS FEMINA! _I HATE THAT SCOUNDREL! HE BETRAYED US! HE'S A SON OF A_" I interrupted him because a knew what he was about to say.

" Calm down Josh. There's no need for harsh language. Plus there's actually a possiblity that he didn't betray us by choice."

" What do you mean."

" Well... I might've biten him with my fangs... turning him evil...and he's also working for Garmadon."

" But still , that doesn't give him the right to leave us and rot in that prison."

" I know what he did was wrong but it wasn't his fault He_"

" I DON'T CARE! WHY ARE YOU TAKING HIS SIDE AFTER WHAT HE DID."

" IT WAS MY FAULT! OK!" There was an akward silence. We both just stared at each other. It was my fault for what HE did.

" Whatever. But there is something that's bothering me. Crystal, _Mihi cura futuri." _He said sounding much calmer than before.

" The future?" His concern is the future? Why?

" Yeah. _Persolvo intentio or curo_ Crystal. When you get into trouble the first time , There's always something worse ahead. Which is why..." He stopped.

" Which is why?" I wanted to know.

" Which is why I want us to leave...NOW." Leave! Not now! Why! I don't want to leave Zane!

" NO WAY! I'M NOT LEAVING ZANE!" His eyes widened. He must've forgotten all about him. He must let me stay.

" Fine. But _aut viam inveniam aut faciam." _

" I'd like to see you try but, no matter what I'm not leaving without Zane." I stormed out of the room and went to the hallway. I leaned against a wall. I'm not leaving no matter what he says. Then Zane was walking by.

" Are you ok?" He asked. I didn't feel like telling him what happened.

" I'm fine." I lied.

" Are you sure?"

" Positive."

" There must be something bothering you?" I give up.

" *sigh* There's just no pleasing you is there? Well, its what happened when Nya and I were in Jamonakai Village. I just bumped into an old friend... well... used to be friend."

" I see. Go on."

" He's currently working with Lord Garmadon. And he is some-what dangerous."

" Is that all?" He asked. I can't tell him what happened in there. I don't want anyone to bother me about it.

" Yeah. That's all." I lied.

" Ok." He walked away. I really feel wierd now. What do I do now?

* * *

**Me: Too bad Zane doesn't know what really happened. * Zane walks in***

**Zane: O_O... What happened?**

**Me: Nothing. Nothing happened.**

**Zane: No seriously. What happened.**

**Me: Can't tell you. * smirks***

**Zane: What! Why?**

**Me: Can't tell you that either.**

**Zane: I'm just going to train. Bye. *walks out***

**Me: Well... that went better than I thought. Anyways... Check out the poll on my profile. And VOTE for your fave OC. Also REVEIW! I get like 1-2 reveiws per chapter. PEACE! ;)**


	12. What's he doing here?

**Me: I do not own Ninjago song but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. And remember to vote for your fave OC on my profile!**

**Crystal: Vote for me!**

**Joshua: No ME!**

**RJ: NO! VOTE FOR ME!**

**Crystal: I said it first!**

**Joshua: VOTE FOR ME!**

**RJ: VOTE ME! **

**Me: EVERYBODY! BE QUIET! Besides they're going to vote for THEIR fave OC. So you all just have to wait till this story is over.**

**Joshua: Wait this WHOLE story?**

**Me: Yes. Until I finish this WHOLE STORY!**

**All my OCs: Aaaaaawwwwww.**

**Me: Too bad. So sad. Now... On with the story! ;)**

* * *

Chap 12: What's he doing here?

* * *

RJ's POV

Man. Garmadon is going to kill me! I need to find Crystal... AND FAST! Shadow and I flew through the air. Suddenly a large shaddow casted above us. It was about as large as a ship. In fact... IT WAS A SHIP! A flying ship... what else is new? I want to see what's on there.

"_Shadow. Let's see what's on there." _I communicated to Shadow with my mind.

" _Fine." _He replied. We both flew up high in the sky. On the deck, I saw Five ninja. They were in Black, blue, red, green, and white. There was also a girl too. She seems to have white hair. Was that... I need to know.

" _Shadow. go along side the ship. I need to know who that girl is." _I ordered.

_" Whatever you command RJ." _He responded. We flew down right by the ship. Luckily, Nobody saw us. I looked at the girl. It was Crystal. I would recongnize that Gorgeous face anywhere. _Gorgeous. _That word echoed in my mind. My eyes widened. I was starting to fall for her all over again.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I was just training with all the other ninja. I was suprised I beat all of them at there own game. I thought I saw a griffen flying by... might just be my imagination. After all the train everyone was playing video games. I don't really like playing video games so, I just went back to my room. I just stared out the window. I then heard a cry from an eagle of some sort. As soon as I know it a griffen shot at me only to fly downwards and launch someone through the open window. That someone was RJ. RJ crashed into the wall and fell unconcious. I gasped at the sight. He must be crazy.

" What the..." I mumbled. Suddenly Joshua opened the door.

" You ok? I thought I heard a crashing sound and wondered... what... the... heck... happened?" He looked at the unconcious boy on the floor.

" That's what I want to know." I replied.

" How in the world did he get in here?"

" Uh. A griffen and an open window." I couldn't think of what to say. I was shocked to see this randomly happened. I looked at Josh. I could tell he was going to loose it.

" Well, we better cover all the evidence before the others findout." He was right. I nodded in agreement. We both dragged RJ under the bed. He was still breathing. Luckily there was no marks on the wall, even though he crashed on there pretty hard. We didn't say a word about it.

* * *

Joshua's POV

WHAT THE HECK! RJ IS THE MOST CRAZIEST PERSON EVER! WHAT THE F*CK WAS HE THINKING! I think Crystal could tell I was starting to loose it. I was about to loose it until Zane came into the room.

" I sensed something happened. Was there?" What's with this "I sense" stuff? Is he psychic? Anyways, I didn't say a word but, Crystal said something.

" Nothing happened Zane. Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Nice plan sis.

" I'd like that." He said. Crystal then grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. She looked back and winked at me. Then she slammed the door. Something came into my mind. If she's going to go out with that guy, she better tell him what she is. I looked under the bed to see how RJ was doing. He was still breathing. Why didn't he die, why couldn't he just die there. I would be happy if he was dead, then I wouldn't have to worry about anything. But , he HAD to survive. I want to kill him so badly... No... I shouldn't... But... NO! I shouldn't... I... I have to get out of here. I decided I can't take this anymore and opened the door and slammed it behind me. I needed to calm down so I joined the others in playing video games.

* * *

**Me: You made a good choice Josh.**

**Joshua: Thank you.**

**Me: Anyways... REVIEW! And... O_O... Wait what the heck is RJ doing?**

**RJ: Oppa Gangnam style!**

**Joshua: Oh he's trying to get voted by doing something funny.**

**Me: Well tell him to stop, he's holding up the ending.**

**RJ: Oppa gangnam style! * dances gangnam style.***

**Me: * facepalms* Get him out... NOW!**

**Joshua: I've been waiting all day to to this. * cracks knuckles***

**RJ: eeeeehhhhh sexy lady! * Joshua lifts him up and throws him out the window***

**Me: was that really necessary?**

**Joshua: Yes. It had to be done.**

**Me: Well... As long as he's not doing anything ridiculous... then ok. So as I was saying, VOTE! The poll is on my profile! Just click on it and VOTE! PEACE! ;)**


	13. Can't tell

Me:** I do not own Ninjago but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. And remember to vote for your fave OC on my profile!**

**All my OCs: Yeah vote for us peeps!**

**Crystal: RJ, Why were you dancing gangnam style last chapter?**

**RJ: What? I wanted to get voted.**

**Crystal: But you had to pick Gangnam Style?**

**RJ: Eh. But you have to admit that there are so many parodys of that song.**

**Crystal: IKR! * highfives RJ***

**Me: Anyways... reveiw people! On with the story! ;)**

* * *

Chap13: Can't tell

* * *

Zane's POV

It was nice of Crystal to ask me on a walk but, why did she look like she was in a hurry? I feel this wierd sensation when I'm around her. It's not a bad one, it's actually really nice it's... WONDERFUL! I've never felt like this my entire life. When I look at her, she's like an angel... better yet... a goddess. What is this feeling called? Whatever it is... I feel better then ever!

* * *

Crystal's POV

I couldn't think of what to do so I just decided to go on a walk... with Zane. I needed to distract him so he wouldn't find out what just happened. This was actually quite nice. I'm glad I thought of this. A nice... long... walk... with Zane. I know I love him but... Does he love me back?

* * *

RJ's POV

Uuugghhh. My head hurts. I woke up somehow... under a bed. I was paralyzed. What happened? I tried to move. Searing pain overcame me. It looks like I have to stay here... Where ever here is.

* * *

Joshua's POV

HOW IS KAI BEATING ALL OF US AT THIS GAME! IT DRIVING ME NUTS! WHY DID I DECIDE TO DO THIS... oh... now I remember why. Stupid RJ.

* * *

Zane's POV

This is a rather nice walk. Especially when I'm with Crystal. I noticed that I was holding her hand. Her hand felt... Cold.

" Are you cold?" I asked.

" Sort of. I mean, It doesn't bother me at all." She sounded very calm.

" Are you Sure? Your hand feels cold." Her eyes widened.

" Oh... I-I,m... cold-blooded." She stuttered. Cold-blooded?

* * *

Crystal's POV

I can't believe I told him I was cold-blooded. I hope he doesn't figure out soon. I looked at Zane's face. He was definetly confused. I shouldn't tell him. If he found out I was part serpentine then, I might as well work for Lord Garmadon. In fact... If that does happen... I might do it.

" How are you cold-blooded?" He asked. Uh... Oh... I need to think of something fast.

" Uh... I was just born that way." -_- Nice one.

" Hmm... You never told me about your parents. What were they like before they died."

" M-my parents? Well... My mother was the best. She would always be there for me and Josh. My father, on the other hand, I barely got to know him before..." I was starting to zone out. My father. The only thing I knew about him was that he was a full blooded serpentine and_

" Before?" Zane interrupted my thought. He was locked in a tomb for pete's sake but, I can't tell Zane that.

" Before he died." I finished. It was sort of true. I never got to see him again once he was locked in that ungreatful tomb.

" I'm sorry I didn't know."

" It's not your fualt Zane." I hugged him. It took him about a second when he hugged he back. I can't tell Zane about anything. I just want to enjoy the moment.

* * *

**Me: aaawww ^_^**

**Crystal: Shut up.**

**Me: O_O... What'd you say!**

**Crystal: Shut. Up.**

**Me: You Shut up!**

**Crystal: No you!**

**Me: YOU!**

**Crystal: YOU!**

**Joshua: STOP! I know where this is going and it's not good. Besides... you're holding up the ending. **

**Me: O_O... You're right. Anyways... REVIEW PEEPS! and also... VOTE YOUR FAVE OC! GO TO MY PROFILE AND GO TO THE POLL. just click and VOTE! Peace! ;)**


	14. Lost control

Me:** I do not own Ninjago but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. And remember to vote for your fave OC on my profile!**

**RJ: Vote for me if you want me to dance GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Crystal: Vote for me if you want me to sing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen!**

**Joshua: And vote for me if you want me to dance and sing to Payphone by Maroon 5!**

**Me: You heard my OCs, Vote and you would hear or see Call Me Mabye, Payphone, Or... GANGNAM STYLE! So go to my profile and VOTE! Plus review, I get like 1 or 2 reviews per chapter. Now... ON WITH THE STORY! ;)**

* * *

Chap 14: Lost control

* * *

Zane's POV

It caught me by suprise to be hugging Crystal but, it somehow felt... good.

* * *

Joshua's POV

I don't feel like playing video games anymore.

" I'm going to go check on Crystal. Peace." I said.

" Bye." Said Kai. I walked out of the room. I walked on to the deck to see if Crystal and Zane were there... They were. I looked closer and they were... hugging? I swear if she's going to " hang out" with him, she has to tell him what she is. She looked in my direction and immediatly stopped hugging.

" Oh... hi Josh." Her face started to turn a little red. I could tell she was embarressed.

" Hey Crystal..." I have to tell her something. " We need to talk." She looked very confused.

" Ok... bye Zane."

" Bye" said Zane. Crystal then Walked towards me. I looked behind to see Zane walking away. Good. I need this to just be between us.

" Josh, what's up?" Said Crystal. She looked very happy. She was smiling the whole time.

" It's about you and Zane." Once I said that her smile had disappeared. Her eyes narrowed.

" What about us?" Her voice sounded harsh. I could tell she was not happy about this.

" Well, if you want to keep "hanging out" with him. You have to tell him."

" Tell him what?" She asked.

" Tell him what you are." Her eyes widened. She's not going to take this well.

"NEVER! I WOUD RATHER WORK FOR LORD GARMADON THEN TELL HIM!" She exploded.

" Calm down! You didn't have to yell I_"

" I DON'T CARE! I AM NEVER GOING TO TELL! I-I..." she immediatly stopped. She was heavily breathing.

" He deserves to know, Crystal." I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her. I saw her eyes were overpowered with anger. But when she blinked they turn glowing red! Her hair started to turn black where the white was and red where the blue was. Her fangs started to come my suprise... she nearly bit me. Thank goodness I moved out of the way. I backed away slowly. It looks like she's turning into her " alter ego".

"Never." She sounded more evil then ever. I backed away even more. The evil was starting to take her over again. Suddenly she made her bow appear out of nowhere. I didn't know she could do that. She drew the string and an arrow formed. Was she going to shoot me! I back up even farther till I couldn't go any more. I was trapped. What do I do now.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I couldn't control myself. It's like I was forced to watch myself from within. I felt my arm draw the string from my bow. I started to aim. I was aiming at... JOSHUA! I need to stop myself... NOW! I tried to move. I only moved a little causing me to almost loose my grip and shoot. I need to get out of here. We were high up in the sky but, i'm willing to take that risk. I was going to jump off. I tried to move again. I shifted my weight to the left but, I lost my grip. The arrow shot at Josh. Luckily, He dodged it just in time. Shards of ice formed around where the arrow landed. Joshua looked at me in total shock. I need to go. I had control of my legs and ran to the side of the ship. I had only one choice... JUMP! I jumped off the ship. Land was hurtling towards me. The wind in my face. My heart pumping. But I wasn't scared I was actually starting to... like it. I heard a Screech from up ahead. It was that griffen again. This time he grabbed me with his talons. We both flew to the ground. He had me pinned to the ground. I did everything I could... I couldn't break free. Then it hit me. I'm a serpentine. I smirked and turned my legs into a tail. I had a vice-like grip like the constrictai. I wrapped my tail around his legs. He fell to the ground. I turned my tail back into legs. I aimed my bow at the griffen.

" Now, take me to Lord Garmadon" I started to threaten. I was starting to hear it's voice in my head.

_"STOP! Don't shoot. I will take you to Lord Garmadon but, tell me where is RJ?" _It said.

" That jerk? Oh he's still back at the Bounty, Probably still knocked out after what just happened there." He was SO crazy.

_" Well... he did ask for it. Now get on my back." _He told me.

" Fine." I climbed on. He started to spread his wings. He flapped them until we were off the ground. It was just smooth sailing up ahead. I was going to meet Lord Garmadon.

* * *

**Me: Crystal snap out of it!**

**Crystal: Crystal's not here right now but I am, and I say get the F*** out of here.**

**Me: O_O...**

**Crystal: That's right you heard what I said. Now OUT!**

**Me: Why don't you get out of here. I'm the author, you don't talk to me like that.**

**Crystal: Oh yeah. Looks like i'm going to take over now.**

**Me: I'd like to see you try.**

**Crystal: You asked for it. * She tackles me and it forms a cloud of dust with us fighting in it***

**Cole: Looks like the bicker sisters are back again.**

**Jay: You said it.**

**Kai: Since there just going to fight i'll just say her lines and_**

**Me: * shouting* NO ONE SAYS MY LINES BUT ME! * The fighting cloud goes towards Kai***

**Kai: What the_ AAAHHH!**

**Zane: *whispering* Please review people. And vote for your fave OC. PEACE! ;)**


	15. Apology accepted

Me:** I do not own Ninjago but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. And remember to vote for your fave OC on my profile! And also why do I have to keep saying this?**

**Crystal: Well, you don't own Ninjago do you?**

**Me: I don't but, I wish I did.**

**Crystal: I thought so.**

**Me: Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY! ;)**

* * *

Chap 15: Apology accepted

* * *

Joshua's POV

Oh no. I really messed things up... BIG TIME! I ran up to the side of the ship. I looked over the side. I couldn't find her. I looked to my left. I saw a Large bird like thing. Was that a griffen? Those aren't supposed to be in this world. I looked even closer. Someone was riding it. Black hiar, golden bow, wearing the same clothes as Crystal. Yep. How in the world did she get a griffen? But, this is a major problem. How am I going to explain this? I ran back to my room. I slammed the door behind me... pretty loud. I leaped onto the bed. Face first. My heart was pumping. I wonder what Crystal was doing now.

* * *

Crystal's POV

This starting to get really boring now. My eyes started to see in full color again. I flipped my hair back in place and it was white again. I felt much more nicer than before. I relized one thing I was on RJ's griffen. I need to get back to the Bounty.

" Turn around." I ordered.

_"why?" asked the griffen._

" Just do it!" I yelled.

_"fine" _We started to turn and go back to the Bounty. What got into me? Why did I do this? I feel a really bad headache. The pain was just to much to bare. Oh... that reminds me. Joshua. I need to apologize. Hmmm... What did that scroll say again? 'if good, then she'll work for evil. If evil, then she'll work for good. She can't live without the other...'. This is what's happening. I must at least try to stay good. I don't care if I start to go evil. As long as I'm with... Zane.

* * *

RJ's POV

I heard a thump right above me. Who the heck was that?

" Uh who's there?" I asked.

" What the_ RJ you're alive?" I recongnized that voice. That was Crystal's twin brother, Joshua.

" Uh... Of course. So how's Crystal?"

" Crystal? I haven't seen her after she ,like I don't know, JUMP OFF THE SHIP!" He sounded angry.

" Jump off the ship?" Why would she do that?

" Yeah. Plus I saw her riding a griffen." What?

" A griffen? That must have been Shadow." HOW THE HECK DID SHE GET SHADOW TO TAKE HER SOMEWHERE!?

" You have a griffen named Shadow?" He asked.

" Yeah it's a long story I'll tell you later." I do not like telling that story. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

" I'll get it." said Joshua. He opened the door. From the corner of my eye I could see what's going on. It was Crystal. She hugged Joshua.

" I'm sorry Josh." She said.

" Don't worry . I know that you didn't really mean it." He said. Her eyes were filled up with tears.

" Thanks... Josh... _Te amo." _She managed to say.

" _Te amo_ too." He said.

" Josh... Can I ask you something?"

" Sure."

" Don't ever do that again."

" Agreed." They both broke their hug.

" Josh, don't set me off like that."

" Yeah... That was wierd." Admitted Joshua.

" So... now that we're all good what do you want to do now?" asked Crystal.

" well... RJ's awake."

" Really? The crazy person's awake?" Did she just call me crazy? INSULTING!

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY!" I yelled.

" Hey, you flew through a window and crashed onto a wall... HARD."

" True." Said Josh.

" Shut up." I said.

" So RJ... what brings you here?" Asked Crystal.

" I can't tell you."

" Don't tell me then. Let me guess ... Garmadon's orders." She said. How'd she know?

" Garmadon?" asked Joshua.

" Yeah. When I first encountered RJ, he stabbed me with some tranquilizer and said ' Sorry Crystal Garmadon's orders.'" Said Crystal.

" Wow. Why would Garmadon want you?"

" That's what I want to know." said Crystal. " Well, anyways what time is it?"

" It's about lunchtime. I'm starting to get hungry." Said Joshua.

" Let's get a bite to eat then." They both nodded and walked out of the room. I'm hungry too.

" WAIT! COULD YOU GET ME SOMETHING TOO!" I yelled. No answer. I'm so hungry.

* * *

**Me: Wow. That reminds me I need to get dinner going.**

**RJ: Can you get me something while you're at it?**

**Me: No**

**RJ: WHY!**

**Me: No offense but, you're crazy!**

**RJ: B****!**

**Me: Language RJ, Language! Now vote for your fave OC. And also REVIEW PEEPS, REVIEW! PEACE! ;)**


	16. Lunchtime business

Me:** I do not own Ninjago but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. And remember to vote for your fave OC on my profile! **

**Crystal: Yeah... uh... * takes out Index cards* I hope you vote for me and also... *sigh* OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! * dances gangnam style***

**Me: O_O...**

**Joshua: Ha ha. Nice. * gives thumbs up***

**RJ: Why is she doing gangnam style?**

**Joshua: I dared her to.**

**RJ: You could've done better.**

**Joshua: Really? What's your idea?**

**RJ: Its_**

**Me: Sorry no time.**

**RJ + Joshua: What!**

**Me: The story.**

**RJ + Joshua: Oh!**

**ME: *face palms* Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chap 16: Lunchtime business

* * *

Crystal's POV

I feel bad for RJ. He's was paralyzed when he hit that wall. Idiot. When Joshua and RJ and I arrived at the kithen we looked through some cabinets. I decided to check the fridge. There were some sandwiches in there. I took three. One for me , one for Joshua, and one for RJ. I through the sandwich at Joshua. He managed to catch it but he fell on the floor. I helped him up.

" Thanks." he said. Then he walked back to our room. I was about to go back but, I was stopped by Kai.

" What's with the sandwiches?" He asked.

" Uh... One for me and one for Josh." I answered.

" I just saw Joshua with one already. Who's that one for?" He asked. Nuts. I forgot to figure out the RJ problem.

" Uh... its none of your business, Kai." He looked at me with confusion. I just walked away back to our room and shut the door.

" Yo RJ! Sandwhich for ya!" I said while putting the sandwich on him.

" Uh... I can't move. How am I suppose to eat this thing? And also, Why can't I move?" He asked. Oh yeah almost forgot.

" Oh yeah. You have a sudden paralysis because of you crashing into the wall RJ. You're insane." Why do I feel like i'm being watched?

" Gee. Thanks for reminding me." He said sarcastically.

" You're welcome" I smirked. I feel wierd now.

" So what brings you here RJ?" Asked Josh.

" I can't tell you." He said trying to bite out of the sandwich.

" ooh, Let me guess, Just following orders." I said.

" Bingo."

* * *

Kai's POV

Who's she trying to fool? I know I saw Joshua with a sandwich. She had two. I have to know what she's up to. I went to the brig to look at the security cameras. She was in her room along with Joshua. She was talking to... A bed? I tried to listen in on her converstion. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

" Uh... I can't move. How am I suppose to eat this thing? And also, Why can't I move?" it said.

" Oh yeah. You have a sudden paralysis because of you crashing into the wall RJ. You're insane." Said Crystal. Who the heck is RJ?

" Gee. Thanks for reminding me." He said sarcastically.

" You're welcome" She smirked.

" So what brings you here RJ?" Asked Josh.

" I can't tell you." He said.

" ooh, Let me guess, Just following orders." Said Crystal. Following orders? Who's orders?

" Bingo." Said RJ.

" You always follow orders RJ. Why can't you just stand up for yourself?" Asked Josh.

" I don't know. It was just the way I was born, I guess." He said.

" You really have to learn to stand up for yourself." Said Crystal while biting into a sandwich.

" Really?" asked RJ.

" Yeah, she's right. You totally should." said Joshua.

" Uh... You guys do relize I actually might get killed if I do." He pointed out.

" Yeah, which is probably a bad idea unless you have the guts to kill." Said Crystal. " Anyways you two can just keep talking, i'm going to listen to some music." She put on some earbuds and hummed a bit. Now I know she really likes music. Suddenly Someone walked up right behind me.

"Uh Kai, what are you doing?" It was Cole. I nearly panicked.

" Nothing." I said.

" Hey is that Crystal? Are you spying on her?" He asked. Nuts.

" No. I wasn't spying on anybody." I am freaking out in my mind now.

" It sure looks like it." He said.

" Uh... gotta go!" I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

**Me: SHAME ON YOU KAI! YOU KNOW BETTER!**

**Kai: What. I wanted to know.**

**Me: But still.**

**Kai: Whatever. I'm outta here. * walks out***

**Me: Well that was... interesting. * Jay walks in***

**Jay: Hey have you seen Zane?**

**Me: Uh no. Why you ask?**

**Jay: I want to flip his funny switch.**

**Me: Really. * Zane walks in* **

**Zane: I heard my name. What's going_* Jay tackles him* JAY GET OFF OF ME! * Jay flips his funny switch and he starts dancing Gangnam style.* OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Jay: YES!**

**Me: O_O... Are. You. Serious.**

**Zane: Eeeeeeehhh, Sexy lady! o-o-o-o- OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! ( Thank you KirbyofRandom.)**

**Me: Well... don't forget to review and vote while I find a way to make this stop. PEACE!**


	17. A love triangle, music, and a camera?

Me:** I do not own Ninjago or the theme song or Notions, by The Ready Set, but, I do own My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. And remember to vote for your fave OC on my profile! **

**Joshua: So what's your plan RJ?**

**RJ: Oh uh *whispers in ear while Joshua smiles evily.***

**Me: Huh? What are you guys saying? * they both stop and smile evily at me.* Uh... oh... this can't be good.**

**Joshua: Well, it looks like shes got us beat.**

**RJ: Yeah she's WAY to smart for us.**

**Me: What the...**

**Joshua: Yeah our ALL knowing creator is certainly the MOST KNOWING.**

**RJ: Definetly.**

**Me: Uh...**

**Joshua: NOW! * they both stuff me in a bag* **

**Me: MMMPPPHHH! * RJ and Josh highfive eachother.***

**RJ: This is only part one of my awesome plan. Stay tuned if you want to figure it out.**

**Joshua: Aren't you forgeting something?**

**RJ: Uh... OH! Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chap 17: A love triangle, music and... a camera?

* * *

RJ's POV

I hate being paralyzed. This is so ANNOYING! I could hardly feel anything. *sigh* I'm just going to have to deal with it for now.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I felt like I was being watched for a sec there. I looked at Josh. It looked like he knew what I was thinking. Huh. Twin thing I guess. He just shrugged. I just sat on the bed. I realized I was sitting on my I-pod. I got it from under my bottom and got some earbuds. I scrolled through my playlist. I picked the song " The weekend whip." I then laid on the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

Joshua's POV

I could tell something was wrong. Like someone was watching us. It seems Crystal felt the exact same. Wierd. I could see she's just chilling with her music. She always did like music. I don't know why. It never really appealed to me that much. Anyways, I don't want her to lose control again. She literally jumped off the ship. I swear, I'm never going to make her angry again. Stupid Devouer. Ever since it bit her she's been acting like this. I'm suprised she didn't turn fully evil. Let's see. The Devouer's a snake and Crystal's a snake. Might make sense. I remember when she got bitten.

^Flashback^

_It was just a normal day. Crystal and I were just having a pretend fight._

_" Aw, shoot. I lost my necklace." She said. We broke our fight and looked around. She was near a bush when she found it but, she was unaware of what happened next._

_" Hey Josh I found it!... What the_ OW!" She screamed. She also pulled her arm away leaving a long, bloody scratch mark all the way down her left arm. _

_" Crystal!" I rushed up to her. Her arm was bleeding like crazy and it was freezing." We need to get you inside. QUICK!" I finished. We raced inside. Our mother, Clare, Brought some bandages and wrapped Crystal's arm. _

_" I feel funny." Crystal said. She didn't sound right after she said that. She collapsed to the floor. Luckily I caught her at the last moment._

_" We need to get her to bed." Said Clare. I carried Crystal to her room and laid her on her bed. She was actually feeling a little warmer then usual. Something was definetly up. Her fangs came out. She was freaking out like she had a nightmare. When she opened her eyes... glowing red. I backed away slowly. Freaked out of what just happened. I then grabbed her ocarina from her bedside and played the song she would always play. She started to calm down and fall right to sleep. I quickly placed the ocarina back. I was in a daze. I carefully walked over to my room. I face-planted on my bed. Then I was in a deep sleep._

_^ End of Flashback^_

Yep. She was like that ever since.

* * *

Kai's POV

Dang it Cole. I was just about to figure out what the heck she is.

* * *

Cole's POV

What was Kai doing? Was he spying on Crystal? I looked at the screen where Crystal was. She was just chilling to some music. She seems to be just like a normal girl. What does he see that makes her so different? Whatever. That reminds me of that one time Zane kissed Crystal. That literally freaked me out. That was so NOT like Zane to do that.

* * *

Zane's POV

For some reason I didn't feel like training today. I feel wierd. I sighed and stared out the window. I can't stop thinking about Crystal. She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met! Something about her was strange though. She said she was cold blooded. _Cold blooded?_ How in the world is she cold blooded. I ran through all my servers and nothing came up. But still, She is like an angel. I can't even see how she can possibly be evil. I like her, but I feel... A lot more than that.

* * *

R.J's POV

This is really boring. I wonder where shadow is? Whatever, I'll just blow my whistle and he'll come. Anyways, I think Crystal's cute. I mean REALLY cute. I mean Drop dead gorgeous cute. And... Well, you know what I mean. I think I might be having feelings for her all over again.

* * *

Crystal's POV

The song "Notions" by The Ready Set came on. I couldn't help but sing. **(A/N: It's actually much better if you listen to the song while reading. ^_^)**

(I've got the notion for emotion  
And baby I set my sights on you  
I've got the notion for emotion  
Baby so let this song)

Hello what's your name girl  
Do you feel alright  
Said my name then you stopped me  
Cause it don't matter tonight  
We're acting kinda crazy  
Feeling amazing  
I've done the fast path down your one way eyes

Hey, can you be my queen tonight  
Cause I got the feeling that your feeling me  
Under these flashing lights

Hey, can I be your king tonight  
I could dress you up in diamond jewelry  
Cause straight up your royalty

Get up, get up  
We don't gotta take it slow  
Tell me lies, tell me lies  
Like we'er never going home

You say the music makes you wanna fall in love  
So let this song come true  
This one goes out to me and you

I've got the notion for emotion  
And baby I set my sights on you  
I've got the notion for emotion  
Baby so let this song come true

We both got intentions  
But I'm never gonna lie about them  
So maybe I should mention  
That my world holds up  
And when they say the musics over  
(Simple and sober)  
Doin 8 5 in a love struck zone

Hey, living in a dream tonight  
Now I got the feeling we'er invincible  
So maybe we can fly

Hey, can you be my queen tonight  
I can dress you up down anything  
You are just fine with me

Get up, Get up  
We don't gotta take it slow  
Tell me lies, tell me lies  
Like we're never going home

You say the music makes you wanna fall in love  
So let this song come true  
This one goes out to me and you

I've got the notion for emotion  
And baby I set my sights on you  
I've got the notion for emotion  
Baby so let this song come true

We don't have the luxury to live slow  
So can I sing you anything  
That you know we're so free  
(But loving this moment)  
But it's only love-love in this moment

You say the music makes you wanna fall in love  
So let this song come true  
(Let it come true)

Get up, get up  
We don't gotta take it slow  
Tell me lies, tell me lies  
Like we'er never going home

You say the music makes you wanna fall in love  
So let this song come true  
This one goes out to me and you

I've got the notion for emotion  
And baby I set my sights on you  
I've got the notion for emotion  
Baby so let this song come true

(I've got the notion for emotion  
And baby I set my sights on you  
I've got the notion for emotion  
So baby let this song come true) 

I opened my eyes to see Zane at the door and Joshua with a camera smiling at me... evily. Wait a sec... where'd he get the camera?

* * *

Joshua's POV

I BELIEVE I CAUGHT THAT ON VIDEO! THIS IS SO GOING ON YOUTUBE!

* * *

R.J's POV

Did Crystal just sing? She sounds amazing. She must really like music. Hmm... maybe I could use it to win her over. Now here's a question. What song?

* * *

Zane's POV

Whoa. I just heard singing from this room and it was Crystal. Looks like she had headphones on. Her singing voice is most extrodinary. She is definetly the most spontanious girl ever!

* * *

**Joshua: Looks like Zane like Crystal.**

**RJ: Now for part... Wait what?**

**Joshua: Yeah. They are so in love.**

**RJ: I'M GOING TO POUND THAT B**** TO A PULP AND RIP HIS F***ING HEART OUT!**

**Me: O_O...**

**Joshua: O_O... Uh... RJ...**

**RJ: WHAT!**

**Joshua: He's a robot and dude... stick to the plan. You could pound Zane later.**

**RJ: Oh... right. Sorry for that. You know what I need to lay down for a while.**

**Joshua: Yeah. You go do that. Anyways, You people out there... REVIEW! also you should vote for your fave OC on Clawsomewolfdog0's profile. Just click and VOTE. Also PLEASE vote for me. Don't vote for RJ just because he does Gangnam style. Vote for me, A kind hearted, awesome, well- mannered, perfect, profound, far-out, and _**

**Me: MMPPHH.( Just get on with it already.)**

**Joshua: Fine. Just remember to VOTE and REVIEW! PEACE! ;)**


	18. Oh My Gosh

**Me: MMMPPPHHH! (I don't own anything but, My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. And remember to vote for your fave OC on my profile!)**

**Joshua: How in the world does that fit in one "mph"?**

**Me: MPPHH. ( I actually have no idea.)**

**Joshua: There you go again.**

**Me: MPHH. ( What. I'm the author.)**

**Joshua: Good point.**

**Me: MMPPH. ( That also means I could do this.) * snaps finger and appears behind Joshua with a bat***

**Joshua: WHAT THE_ * I hit him on the head with the bat and he's knocked out***

**Me: SWEET FREEDOM! Now to go beat up RJ. * Crystal appears out of nowhere.***

**Crystal: Forgetting something?**

**Me: GAAHH! Oh... Crystal... hi.**

**Crystal: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Oh yeah... I almost forgot... so REVIEW and VOTE! Now... ON WITH THE STORY! ;)**

* * *

Chap 18: Oh. My. Gosh.

* * *

Crystal's POV

Why did Joshua have a camera?

" Hey Josh, What's with the camera?" I asked.

" No reason." He quickly hid the camera behind his back. Who's he trying to fool.

" You're not going to put that on Youtube are you?" I asked. He better not.

" Maybe... Maybe not." He answered. I hate you Josh.

" Really." I said. He just shrugged.

" Anyways... Hi Zane what's up?" I asked.

" Uh... nothing much." He answered.

" O...k..." There was a very akward silence after that.

" I'm just going to... uh... go now...and... uh... nice seeing you." He broke the silence.

" Nice seeing you too Zane. Bye." I said.

" Goodbye Crystal." After that, Zane left.

* * *

Joshua's POV

I swear that was so akward. I'm still going to post that on Youtube though. I need the veiws.

* * *

RJ's POV

AKWARD.

* * *

Crystal's POV

"I'm just going to go and train on the upper deck ok guys." I told them.

" O.k" Said Josh.

" Like I can go with you." Said RJ.

" Whatever. Peace peeps" I then left to go and train. Once I got there it was totally empty.

" Well at least I could train in peace...hmmm... maybe I could sing a bit. How 'bout 'What's left of me' by Nick Lachey?"I thought it over for a moment." Might as well. I'm just bored."

" Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah..."I like this song. I kept singing.

" Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me" I got my bow and decided to shoot it at one of the dummies. I kept singing.

" I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
Nowhere to go,  
I'm going out of my mind  
An endless circle,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still" I shot the dummy where the heart was. I kept singing.

"And I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me" I accidently shot it with an arrow of ice and it completly froze. I kept singing.

"Falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me It's not all in my head"I shot it with a firey arrow and it melted the ice creating a puddle of water. I didn't really care. I kept singing.

"Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm fading,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me" I shot it with an arrow of lightning and it shocked the dummy but, the water didn't look right. I kept singing.

"I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?" Just then Kai came in and slipped on the puddle of water and for some reason he got electricuted with it.

" Hey what's u_AAHHHH!" He immediatly fell to the floor twitching. I laughed like crazy.

" Not funny" He growled. I just smiled. That was just hilarious.

" *giggle* need a hand?" I asked.

" Fine." I helped him up.

* * *

Kai's POV

I hate her now. She electricuted me and laughed at my face. Like that wasn't enough. A random girl just happens to be a ninja. How does Zane even know her? She's trouble to tell you what. She's even something weirder. Somthing that I want to find out what.

" *giggle* You ok?" She asked. That was SO not funny.

" If falling on the floor and being electricuted isn't much, then I'm fine and dandy." I said.

" Sorry about that. It was an accident. You should've looked where you were going though." She exclaimed.

" Oh really" I said.

" Gee, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She joked.

" You just like making jokes do you?" I asked.

" Yes. Yes I do. You know, I have a feeling you don't like me." She said. Damn right I do.

" Look, I have no idea what the heck you are but you, just stay away from me and anyone else." My words slipped out.

" What?" she said.

" Also I know who is under your bed." Her eyes widened.

" Were you... spying on me?" She asked.

" Uh... Nope." I said to cover it up.

" You were, didn't you? "

" I hear weird noises when I pass your room. What the heck are you? A snake?" I guessed. Her eyes widened then narrowed with anger. Oh... my... gosh...

* * *

**Kai: Wow. I still don't know.**

**Me: Are you serious. I gave you a BIG hint.**

**Kai: I still don't see it.**

**Me: *face palms* That's why you read people. Oh that reminds me. Have you seen RJ?**

**Kai: Who?**

**Me: Oh yeah, that's right. You don't know him yet. Nevermind.**

**Kai: O_O... Just tell me already.**

**Me: Too bad. Anyways... REVIEW PEOPLE! ALSO VOTE FOR CRYSTAL, JOSHUA, OR RJ! PEACE! ;)**


	19. He was right

**Me: I don't own anything but, My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. And remember to vote for your fave OC on my profile! Also has anyone seen RJ?**

**Jay: Uh... Who are you talking about?**

**Cole: Doesn't ring a bell.**

**Zane: Who is this RJ?**

**Kai: I bet she won't tell us.**

**Me: What makes you say that?**

**Kai: YOU NEVER DO! YOU ALWAYS ESCAPE ON SOME RANDOM VEHICLE!**

**Me: No I don't.**

**Kai: Oh yeah. In chapter 8 you jumped in the ocean only to get away on a speedboat.**

**Me: And_**

**Cole: In chapter 9 you got away on a helicopter.**

**Me: so?**

**Kai: So, you just won't tell us what's going on.**

**Me: So, I'm the author. I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!**

**Joshua: She does have a point.**

**Jay: Where were you? **

**Joshua: Lying on the ground being surrounded by seagulls, crows, vultures, you know what, do I even need to say anymore?**

**Everyone: O_O...**

**Me: One of the many reasons to not tick me off.**

**Kai: I stand corrected.**

**Me: Now... ON WITH THE STORY! ;) * I run away and steal a motorcycle from some random person.***

**Everyone: O_O...**

* * *

Chap 19: He was right.

* * *

Kai's POV

My mouth literally fell open. I was right at first.

" I KNEW IT!" I yelled. " I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A SERPENTINE!"

" SHUT UP!" She growled.

" I was SO right!" She started to charge at me.

" woah! Easy! I wonder what Zane would say if he found out?" I teased. She stopped.

" You wouldn't dare!" She hissed.

" Try me." I said. I was about to go and tell Zane until she interrupted me.

" Hey Kai... " I turned around. Her eyes were glowing red.

" Look into my eyes... I control you..." I couldn't look away.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I decided just to hypnotize Kai. He shouldn't tell Zane. To my suprise, he actually looked into my eyes. Success! Well... Not yet. I still need to make sure he doesn't remember what just happened.

" You... Control... Me..." Yes! He's now under my control.

" Good. You are not going to remember what just happened. You will not remember that you thought I was a serpentine. Now when I snap my fingers, you will not remember anything of the sort. Got that?" He nodded his head. Then I snapped my fingers.

" Uh... What just happened." He asked. I felt relieved.

" Uh... You fell and I just helped you up." I said.

" Well, that must have been a very hard fall because, I don't remember anything." He said.

" Maybe. Why don't you just... Uh... Go lay down for abit ,ok?" I said while trying to push Kai away.

" Ok" He started walking away.

" Thank Goodness that's over!" I leaned against a wall in relief. I was just about to go back to my room until Joshua stopped me.

" I saw what you did there." He said.

" What. I had to. He was going to tell Zane." I said.

" But still."

" I have to keep this a secret. They shouldn't know."

" Fine but, remember _magnus frater spectat te."_

" Yeah yeah. _bona fortuna _with that. _Absum_!" I started walking back to my room.

" Fine by me." He yelled.

" Whatever." I yelled back. I shut the door to my room behind me with a very loud slam. One of the many signs that i'm going to loose it.

* * *

RJ's POV

I heard a very loud slam. I saw it was Crystal. She must have been very angry with someone.

" Do I even need to ask?" I said.

" Did you even need to say anything?" She said. She sounded pissed.

" Well, sorry." I said.

" It's not your fault RJ. It's Josh's." OOOOOOOH. JOSH IS IN TROUBLE!

" What happened." I wanted to know.

" Josh caught me hypnotizing Kai only because I wanted to keep my secret."

" And what would that be?"

" Oh that's right I didn't tell you, now did I?" She said in realization. What is she talknig about? I didn't answer.

" I'm guessing I didn't." She said. " want me to tell you?"

" Ok." I said. What is her secret?

" Remember when I bit you?" She asked. Huh? Why is she bringing that up?

" Yeah why?"

" Remember when I had fangs when I bit you?" Oh yeah... that was wierd. Now that makes me wonder.

" Uh huh." I said.

" Well what made you evil was my venom..." I couldn't help but interrupt.

" So is that how... wait if you have venom does that mean your_" This time she interrupted me.

" Yes... i'm a serpentine, but i'm only about half though. 25% Anacondrai, 5% Constrictai, 5% Venomari, 5% Hypnobrai, 5% Fangpyre, and 5% wolf." She said. Did she say wolf?

" Wolf? How are you part wolf?" I asked.

" My mother, she was an anthro wolf." A what?

" What's an _anthro_?" I asked.

" An anthro is an animal with human characteristics or a human with animal-like characteristics. In this case, my mom has wolf-like characteristics." She explained.

" Oh ok." That explains it.

" Anymore questions?" she asked.

" Nope." I answered.

" Good." She said in a harsh tone. " I'm tired of answering your f***ing questions."

* * *

Joshua's POV

Why can't she just tell them. It's that simple. She's a serpentine. So what! I'm Part wolf and no one's complaining! well mostly wolf, i'm only 5% serpentine. 1% for each tribe. That makes me 45% wolf and only 50% human. Go figure. Anyways, what's the deal, she's a snake. Big whoop. She can tell them. So what if she's a serpentine. She can tell them anyways. I probably said the same stuff like a billion times now.

* * *

RJ's POV

Sheesh. That was rude. But I still like her. ALOT.

* * *

Crystal's POV

RJ is nice and all but, he can be a real pain in the neck sometimes. Maybe it's because I bit him he ended up like this. Maybe. I did bite him hard. Inside I feel like i'm going to rip something to shreds. I don't know why anymore, just is. Now that I think about it... i'm an animal. I loose control. Josh was right. We need to get out of here. Do I even deserve to be here with Zane?

* * *

**Me: And that concludes todays chapter. Does she deserve to be with Zane? You could guess in the reviews but, i'm the only one that knows for sure.**

**Crystal: What do you mean do I deserve to be with Zane? I so deserve to be with him!**

**Me: Dude, you literally said it at the end of the chapter. It's right there at the end. See for yourself. **

**Crystal: I did, didn't I?**

**Me: Anyways... VOTE AND REVIEW PEEPS! PEACE! ;) **


	20. Date gone wrong

**Me: Sorry for the late update. I was trying to make this the longest chapter. Anyways, I don't own anything but, My OC'S and PLEASE review If you want me to continue this story. And remember to vote for your fave OC on my profile! Also HOORAY! IT'S BEEN 20 CHAPTERS! I randomly made something for it :**

_( 2 | 0 | T | H ) ( C | H | A | P | T | E | R )_  
_\_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/_

**Jay: What is it?**

**Me: I have no idea.**

**Jay: It almost looks like icecream when you think about it.**

**Me: O_O... I sort of see the icecream. *Crystal walks in***

**Crystal: Hey guys wha... o_O... What is that?**

**Me: It's for the 20th chapter.**

**Crystal: It's been 20 chapters already? Wow. Time sure fly by.**

**Me: You could say that again. Now that I think about it... theres been hardly any action going on.**

**Jay: I know right.**

**Crystal: Tell me about it.**

**Me: I think there might actually be action in this chapter.**

**Kai: O_O... Wait... There's going to be action? ^_^ * does happy dance***

**Me: o_O**

**Crystal: O_o * eye twitches***

**Jay: o_O **

**Me: Well uh... that was... uh...**

**Crystal: Interesting...**

**Me: Yeah... what she said. Anyways... there will be a party at the end of every ten chapters starting now. SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chap 20: Date gone wrong.

* * *

Zane's POV

Crystal is definetly the most interesting girl in the world. I've never seen anyone like her. I was unaware that Cole, Jay, and I were training and Jay kicked me in the face and I fell on the ground.

" Sorry Zane are you ok?" He asked while helping me up.

" I'm fine." I insisted." Are you sure? You haven't been yourself all day!" He said.

" Yeah Zane. Is anything wrong?" asked Cole,

" I don't know but, I have the strangest feeling around Crystal. It's a good feeling though. It's like I want to kiss her and hug her so much whenever I'm around her." Once I said that they were both smiling at me. I don't know why.

" Looks like that feeling is what you call '_love_' ,Zane. It's when two people like eachother... ALOT." Said Cole.

" So is it like what Jay and Nya have?" I asked.

" Totally, and it looks like you got it bad." said Jay.

" What should I do?" I asked.

" Why don't you find out if she loves you back." insisted Cole.

" How?"

" Ask her out." Suggested Jay. It sounded like a good idea. I should ask her out.

" That's a good idea Jay. I'll ask her out. Oh uh... Do you guys know any places where we should go?"

" Why don't you take her on a nice long walk?" Said Cole.

" Or a fancy restruant." Said Jay.

" Thanks brothers" I said. I walked away and went to find Crystal.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I just need to calm down. Yeah. That's it. Just relax. Inside me I feel like just losing it and try and kill somebody with my bow. I was just trying to relax when Zane opened my door. I jumped a little in my bed. He nearly startled me and it seems like he noticed.

" Oops. Sorry to startle you Crystal. I was just wondering if you uh... Want to go out for a while tonight." he said. This can actually help. Plus it's with Zane!

" Sure Zane! I would absolutly LOVE that!" I said with glee. He smiled.

" Ok, uh... Let's go at around, let's say, 6:00." He said.

" Ok. See you then!" I smiled and he smiled back. After that he left. OMG! OMG! OMG! IT'S A DATE! Hmmm... What should I where? I should ask Nya. I left the room to go and find Nya.

* * *

RJ's POV

O_O... What the heck just happened?

* * *

Nya's POV

I just happened to be in the bridge watching for serepntine activity when Crystal came in all excited.

" OMFG! NYAINEEDHELPFINDINGADRESS!" She said it so fast I couldn't understand.

" Uh... Say that again." I asked.

" INEEDHELPFINDINGADRESS!" She was breathing very fast now.

" whoa. Calm down girl. Breath slowly now." She was starting to calm down now." Good. Now, what were you going to say?"

" I need help finding a dress." She said calmly. Well so that's what she said.

" What for?" I asked.

" I'm going out with Zane tonight." She said. Zane? There's something new.

" Whoa. Zane? That's suprising on many levels." I said.

" I could see why." she said. "Anyways, can you help me find a dress?" She asked.

" Sure, why not." I answerd.

" Ok. Uh... do you know any good stores?" She asked.

" I know one." I said. " Let's go!" We both were off to get a dress.

* * *

Crystal's POV

^ At the mall. 3:56 P.M.^

I was in the changing room trying on dresses. So many dresses.

" Exactly how long were we doing this?" I asked Nya.

" About three hours." She answered. _three hours?_

" What time is it?"

" It's almost four."

" At least we still have time."

" Did you find a dress yet?" Nya asked.

" Sadly, no." I said.

" How about you come out with the dress you're wearing right now?" She suggested.

" Fine." I came out of the changing room wearing a white tube dress that went all the way to my knees. It had a large, indigo ribbon around the waist. It was also covered in a fair amount of glitter.

" You look fabulous!" said Nya.

" Do you really think so?"

" Definetly!"

" So it's settled then. We're getting this one." She nodded her head. Soon after we bought the dress we went back to the bounty.

* * *

^ The Bounty 4:52 P.M.^

Nya's POV

We finally found a dress. Now it's time for her to get ready. MAKE UP TIME!

" You should get ready now." I said.

" Really? Ok. Uh... let's go to my room." She suggested.

" Ok."

^ Crystal's room 4:56 P.M.^

" So this is your room?" I asked.

" Yeah." She said. " So, what do we do now?" She asked.

" Well first you should probably get in the dress then we'll put some make up on.

" Uh... Ok. I'll just change behing those screens over there." She said. Then she took the dress and went behind the screen. When she was finished she was all dressed in her dress.

" How do I look?" She asked. The dress really suited her perfectly.

" You look good in that dress." I complemented her.

" Thanks. So now what?" She asked.

" MAKE UP!"

" O.K." She said.

" I'll do it for you. Ok?" I wanted to do her makeup.

" Ok." She said. Yes. I get to do her makeup.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I have no idea why I'm letting someone else do my makeup. I'm just going to go with it. She grabbed a near by chair and placed it in front of a mirror. She grabbed my arm and forced me down on the chair. She then ran out of the room, only to come back with a makeup kit.

" Close your eyes." She said.

" Uh... Ok." I agreed. I just don't know why. I did what I was told and closed my eyes. I felt all the products on my face. First the lipstick ,then the eyeshadow, then the blush, then the eyeliner.

" Ok, that should do it. Open your eyes." I heard Nya say. I opened my eyes. I was wearing blue lipstick, a shiny blue eyeshadow, a little blush, and a little bit of white eye liner. I looked totally fabulous.

" Nice work Nya! You did an awesome job!" I said.

" Thanks. I just wanted you to look your best for Zane. Oh, do you want me to do your hair?" She asked.

" No, I think I'm ok." I said. I'm just going to let my hair down for this one.

" Well, I guess I'm off then."

" See you later." I said. We both waved to each other and she left. It was 5:34. I can't wait for my date with Zane.

* * *

RJ's POV

This is SO boring. I could just barely move my body. Why did I have to crash into the wall. I can see Crystal's all dressed up for something.

" What's the occasion?" I asked.

" Oh, I'm going out tonight."

" Where are you going?"

" I really have no idea." she said.

" Hey, when am I going to get... You know... Un-paralyzed." I asked her.

" Oh! That actually reminds me." She went over to her bed and got a bag of some sort. She searched through it. Then she pulled out a container of some sort.

" Here." She gave it to me. " It's an un-paralyzing potion." She explained.

" Are you serious. You could've told me you had this." I cried.

" It just slipped my mind. Besides I got it a VERY long time ago from an old friend. Just consider this as revenge for putting me and Josh in jail."

" Ha ha very funny. Oh uh... A little help." I still couldn't move.

" Fine." She got the potion to my mouth and I managed to drink it. " Happy?" She said.

" Very." I can finally move. I got out from under the bed. I got to look at Crystal.

" You really do look gorgeous." I complimented her. She only smiled.

" I'm still mad about the jail thing though." She said.

" You're still mad about that! Look I'm sorry Crystal_" She interrupted me.

" I know what you're going to say. I don't want to f***ing hear it. I've already heard it enough." she sounded like she was going to cry.

" Ok. Ok. Sheesh." I just sat on her bed. It was 5:46. I think it's safe to say I screwed this up.

* * *

Crystal's POV

RJ can be such a jerk sometimes. He left us to rot in that f***ing prison. Luckily we escaped though. It was tough. We had to wait FOREVER for the guard to open the door. It's now 5:47. I can't wait to go with Zane. I wonder where we're going. No matter. As long as I'm away from the idiot on my bed. Why can't time go any faster? It's only been one frickin minute. GGRRRRRR. No. Don't lose control Crystal. Don't lose control. Man this is boring. especially with RJ around. It's so frickin boring. Just like that prison.

^_ Flashback^_

_Me and Josh were locked up in a cell together. Planning to ecsape._

_" What's the plan?" Joshua asked._

_" Well..." I hesitated for a bit. " I'll turn us invisible so tha gaurds think we escaped. Then once they open the door, We're scot-free."_

_" Pretty good plan." I held Josh's hand and nodded. I turned both of us invisible. It took FOREVER for the f***ing gaurd to get here. But when he did, we were finally free._

_^ End of flashback.^_

It's 5:55. Almost there. 5:55... 5:56...

^ four minutes later.^

6:00! Finally! There was a knock at my door. I totally forgot about RJ.

" You should hide."

" Got that taken care of." He blew his whistle and Shadow was flying near the window. He ran up to the window. He looked back and waved before getting on his griffen. After that he was gone.

" Hey, Crystal. Are you ready?" I hear Zane's voice call.

" Yes Zane, coming." I replied. I opened the door.

* * *

Zane's POV

Crystal opened the door. She absuloutly looked stunning.

" Hi Zane." She said.

" Hello Crystal. You look great." I replied.

" Thanks. So where are we going?" She asked.

" Oh... uh... I was hoping you knew a place." I didn't really know where we were going.

" Well, How about we go to that new karaoke place that just opened up. It would be so much fun." Said said.

" That's sounds like a good idea." I said.

" Ok." She stepped out and closed the door behind her. " Let's go." She grabbed my hand. I felt like I was blushing. So was she. We both looked in each others eyes. Staring into each others souls. I feel like we were meant to be together. We both started walking.

^ At that Karaoke Place^

It was nice holding hands with Crystal. Well... we're finally here. We went inside and found a place to sit

" So... are you going to sing anything?" asked Crystal.

* * *

Crystal's POV

Zane was silent. He didn't say anything. Then there was a sudden scream when the door opened. It was more like one of those screams when a celeberty just comes in. Zane and I looked towards the door.

" What was that?" Asked Zane. I stared at the door as five boys walk in. I relized who they were.

" Is that..."

" ONE DIRECTION!" A bunch of girls screamed in unison. Then they all crowded the door.

" What's One Direction?" Zane asked.

" You haven't heard of One Direction?" He shook his head. " Well, aparently they're this VERY popular boy-band from England."

" That makes sense." Said Zane. I watched as the band sat at the table next to us. Someone was up on stage.

" This song goes to a certain girl that I've done wrong." He said. The song started playing. It was " Back in town" By The Ready Set.

"Remember when I called and told you I messed up  
I had a bad idea, and I made it real  
All I remember I just said, "I don't need you"  
I might have meant that then, well I guess I did

But  
Oh oh  
You always had me with your white hot action rock  
Dancin with your hands up  
Oh oh oh  
Pictures I took I swear  
Make me regret letting you'll be fair" The guy was wearing sunglasses and was dressed in red. Like ALL red. Wait... I know who that is.

"I heard I got word you're back in town  
Ooh oh, ooh oh  
So Imma make rules and chase you down  
Ooh oh, ooh oh  
I left you in a world of pain  
Ooh oh, ooh oh  
But I got a plan to start again  
Ooh oh, ooh ooh ooh

I just want you a little bit more  
I just want you a little bit more than I remember  
Ooh than I remember-member  
Just trust me a little bit more  
Just trust me a little bit more  
I'm not a liar  
Ooh I'm not a liar-liar

I heard I got word you're back in town  
Ooh oh ooh oh oh

We've both have grown up  
I've been calling you lately  
And it's a bad idea  
But I hope you feel  
Like I'm not crazy  
I just need you here, baby  
Like it were back then  
I think I've said enough

But  
Oh oh  
You always had me with your white hot action rock  
Dancin with your hands up  
Oh oh oh  
Pictures I took I swear  
Make me regret letting you'll be fair

I heard I got word you're back in town  
Ooh oh, ooh oh  
So Imma make rules and chase you down  
Ooh oh, ooh oh  
I left you in a world of pain  
Ooh oh, ooh oh  
But I got a plan to start again  
Ooh oh, ooh ooh ooh

I just want you a little bit more  
I just want you a little bit more than I remember  
Ooh than I remember-member  
Just trust me a little bit more  
Just trust me a little bit more  
I'm not a liar  
Ooh I'm not a liar-liar

I heard I got word you're back in town  
Ooh oh ooh oh oh  
Ooh oh ooh oh oh

Got gotta get it back to me  
I got gotta get it back to me, back to me, yeah  
_[2X]_

Trust me a little bit more, I'm not a liar anymore  
Woah ohh oh oh  
I want you a little bit more than I remember from before  
Woah ohh oh oh

I heard I got word you're back in town  
Ooh oh, OH!  
So Imma make rules and chase you down  
Ooh oh, ooh oh  
I left you in a world of pain  
Ooh oh, ooh oh  
But I got a plan to start again  
Ooh oh, ooh ooh ooh

I just want you a little bit more  
I just want you a little bit more than I remember  
Ooh than I remember-member  
Just trust me a little bit more  
Just trust me a little bit more  
I'm not a liar  
Ooh I'm not a liar-liar

I heard I got word you're back in town  
Ooh oh ooh oh oh  
I'm not a liar  
Woah oh oh ohhh" He finished the song and he was looking at me the whole time. He sat at the other table next to us.

" I sense you know that person." said Zane.

" I do." I knew it was RJ. Does he really think he can just win me over like that. I think I should tell him that... or rather... SING IT!

" Hey Zane I'm going next." I told him.

" Good luck." He said. I smiled and got up on stage.

" Hit it." The song I wanted started to play. Something that can tell RJ that i'm not interested.

" I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ohhh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" I was looking at RJ the whole time. I just sat back down next to Zane.

" You were awesome Crytsal." Said Zane.

" Thanks." I replied. Then One of the boys from One Direction asked me a random question.

" Are you Taylor Swift?" Asked Zayn.

" Are you joking?" I said.

" Are you?" He kept saying.

" Of course not. What makes you say that?"

" You sounded exactly like her. I admit you're pretty good." He said.

" _Pretty _good. I'm more than just _pretty_ good." I told him.

" Well, I say this sounds like a challenge." Said Niall.

" And I'm willing to take it." I said.

" Challenge accepted." Said Harry.

" First one to give up looses." Said Liam.

" Deal. Well it looks like you're up." I said. They all went up on stage. The song started playing. I recongnized it. How come they get their own song?

_[Liam]_  
"You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,"

_[Harry]_  
"Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,"

_[All]_  
"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful"

_[Zayn]_  
" So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,"

_[Harry]_  
" Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,"

_[All]_  
" Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,"

_[Harry]_  
"That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2] "_

_[Harry]_  
" Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,"

_[All]_  
" You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,"

_[All]_  
" Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (_[Zayn:]_ Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,"

_[Harry]_  
"That's what makes you beautiful." The crowd cheered. Clapping and shouting.

" Your turn." said Louis. I smirked and walked to the stage. The next song played. I looked straight at Zane.

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you" I walked off the stage as the crowd cheered.

" You're up." I said as I sat down. They all went on stage. Again... how come they get their own song?

" Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
C'mon, young  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young" The crowd cheered once more.

" Give up?" Asked Zayn.

" Not yet. C'mon Zane." I grabbed Zane's arm.

" Wait what..." He said. I dragged him on the stage and opened his chest compartment.

" What are you..."

" Let's just say I want to win this." I flipped his funny switch because I knew what song was next. I closed his chest door and stepped back.

" HIT IT!" I yelled. The song started playing.

* * *

Zayn's POV

I watched as that girl stepped back from that guy. The music started playing. Oh what! not this song!

" Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style" The guy started to dance to it a bit. It was pretty funny actually.

" Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja" That guy can speak Korean? Oh man. We are so beat!

" Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai" The girl started to poll dance on a near by pole.

"Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style" He did the Gangnam style dance. The girl joined him.

" Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh" the girl started to sing a part of the song.

" Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby, baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby, baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
You know what I'm saying" They both danced together.

" Oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh  
Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Oppa Gangnam Style" They both ended with that pose that's usually at the end. Then she just kissed him right on the lips!That explains why that girl was blushing everytime the guy said "sexy lady". I give up. She is more than pretty good.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I saw the look on their faces right after the song. And I should say, They were pretty surprised. Zayn's mouth literally fell open. I kissed Zane and dragged him back to our seats. I turned off his funny switch. I glanced at RJ who had his mouth wide open. Was he... Jealous?

" What. Just. Happened?" Asked Zane. I patted him on the back.

" I admit, You are really good." Said Zayn.

" Yeah." said Louis.

" Uh huh." said Harry.

" Totally." said Liam.

" well played." said Niall.

" I could say the same for you." I said. I extended my hand for a handshake. Zayn shook it.

" Want to do this again sometime?" asked Zayn.

" Why not. That was fun! Want me to give you my phone number?" I said.

" Ok." Said Harry.

" Anyone got a piece of paper and a pencil?" I asked. Louis handed me a pencil and paper and I wrote down my phone number. Once I finished I gave it back to them.

" Well, I think we need to go now. We have a concert to get to." They all left at once.

" So Zane, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

" Very confused." He said. Did he forget what happened again?

" Well uh... Why don't we go home now?" I asked. He nodded his head. We walked out the door when I was stopped by RJ.

" Nice job, Crystal." he said.

" Crystal, Who is this?" said Zane.

" Zane this is my 'friend' RJ. RJ this is Zane." I introduced them to each other, hoping Zane won't sense he's evil.

" Nice to meet you." Said Zane.

" You too." Said RJ as they were shaking hands.

" Oh! That reminds me. RJ... A word. Zane you can uh... Stay here while... RJ and I will just talk near that ally." Zane nodded.

" What's up Crystal?" said RJ.

" Take off those ridiculous sunglasses!" I ordered RJ.

" Fine." He took off his sunglasses revealing his glowing red eyes.

" Good. Now, Do you really think you can Just win me over like that?" I asked.

" Huh?" he questioned.

" You're joking me right?" I asked him. He shrugged. " Dude. I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend now."

" I can see that." said. RJ.

" Anyways... Just move on. You'll meet other girls. There's no reason to be jealous."

" IM NOT JEALOUS!" Shouted RJ. Zane looked over at us confused. I waved and he waved back, after that he looked in the other direction.

" Yes you are. Don't deny it!" I said.

" NO IM NOT! Look, sure I like you but, as a friend." He explained.

" You're lying." I said. His mouth fell open. " I can tell." I finished.

" I know you're still mad about the jail thing and I'm DEEPLY sorry about that." He said.

" What I'm trying to say is, forget it, you can find someone else." I said.

" Well in that case I think I will... Get her." He said while smirking.

" Wha?" Just then two serpentine grabbed me from behind. " LET ME GO! "I screamed. Zane turned around, but it was too late, I was long gone.

* * *

Zane's POV

I heard Crystal shouting 'let me go'. I turned around to where they were but, all I saw was nothing. I ran towards the spot where they were. I looked down the ally.

" HELP!" Shouted Crystal. I ran down the ally hoping to find her. I was at the other side of it. I looked everywhere. She was nowhere in sight. She was... Gone.

* * *

**Me: Oh My Gosh! Not again! Zane you must be pretty sad.**

**Zane: What do you f***ing think? **

**Me: O_O... O.K. Never seen Zane act like this. * Niall comes in.***

**Niall: Hey uh... I heard Zayn was here.**

**Zane: Yes?**

**Niall: Woah. Since when are you blond?**

**Zane: Excuse me?**

**Crystal: Hey Niall can I get your autograph?**

**Niall: Sure. * gives Crystal autograph***

**Crystal: Sweet. Now can You give me a hug?**

**Niall: O_O... O.K. * hugs Crystal.* **

**Zane: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL! * Trys to punch him.* **

**Niall: You want to go! Huh? You wanna go! Well, let's go! * punches Zayn.***

**Zayn: WHAT THE HECK MAN!**

**Zane: Wrong Zane.**

**Me: Crustal, I didn't know you liked One Direction.**

**Crystal: I didn't.**

**Me: Then what's with the autograph?**

**Crystal: I'm selling it on Ebay.**

**Me: Really... Anyways... Longest chapter ever! Don't forget to review and vote for your fave OC! PEACE!**


	21. Halfway there

**Me: Hello everyone!Sorry about the REALLY long update. I was going to post this on Christmas but, apparently I was stuck with no internet for like what... a week? anywho, here is the new chapter of my fanfic! Also I don't own anything but, my OC's *my friends come in***

**Friends: YAY! NEW CHAPTER!**

**Me: O_O... when did you get here?**

**Ilovered37: Just now.**

**Me: *facepalms* do I even need to ask how?**

**HermioneHoran: The back door was open.**

**Me: STUPID GUARD! DO I NEED TO BEAT YOU UP AGAIN!?**

**Guard: *shudders* no sir ...I MEAN MAM!**

**Me: Thought so. Anyways why are you even here?**

******Ilovered37**: No idea. *RJ walks in*

**RJ: Who are these people?**

**HermioneHoran: Is that RJ?**

******Me: Yes. Yes it is.**

**HermioneHoran: Could you put One Direction in again?**

**Me: Really?**

**HermioneHoran: What? I LOVE NIALL!**

******Ilovered37**: Of course you do. So... do I call you by your real name or your pen name?

**Me: I prefer you call me by my pen name but, just call me Clawsome for short.**

******Ilovered37**: Ok Clawsome. 

**Me: Why do you even read my fan fic?**

******Ilovered37**: Well, I LOVE RJ!

**RJ: Dude I'm right here!**

**Me: Uh... Are you gay?**

******Ilovered37**: Not like that Clawsome. Not like that!

**RJ: Oh thank gosh!**

**Me: Well are you guys excited to see what's in the next chapter?**

**HermioneHoran: OF COURSE!**

******Ilovered37**: Who wouldn't.

**Me: And what do you think is going to be in this chapter?**

******Ilovered37**: Well, Crystal just got kidnapped by RJ so ,I expect he's going to bring her to Lord Garmadon.

**HermioneHoran: I think there will be kissing.**

**Everyone: O_O...**

**Me: O.K. MOVING ON! **

**RJ: Let's just get on with the story.**

**Me: Fine, remember, I don't own Ninjago but, I do own my OC's now... ON... WITH... THE... STORY! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 21: Halfway there

* * *

Crystal's POV

I struggled against the two serpentine that carried me.

" RJ YOU B****! I NEVER SHOULD'VE TRUSTED YOU!" I yelled.

" Hey, it's in my nature now." He responded.

" Before you were the worst liar in the world. How could you?" I asked him.

" Well, It's safe to say I learned from the best." He smiled at me. That b****. I never should've taken him under my wing.

" Tie her up." ordered RJ. The two serpentine then threw me on the ground and bound my hands and feet.

" GAAH!" There was a sudden pain that surged through my body when I hit the ground. It was to much to bare. When I tried to move even more pain occured. The two then picked me back up. RJ blew that whistle he always carries around. An ear-shattering screech filled the air. A dark shadow casted over us. Then down came the griffen know as Shadow. The two serpentine were so scared they dropped me again and ran off.

" REALLY!" I yelled annoyed. RJ picked me up and carried me towards the griffen. I struggled a little bit and tried to fight the pain. Apparently I failed. I hope Zane is ok.

* * *

Zane's POV

Where could Crystal be? I sense a somewhat dark presence above. There was a loud screech in the air. I looked in the direction I heard it from. I saw a griffen. An ACTUAL griffen. I never knew they existed in Ninjago. I've only heard them in stories.

" REALLY!" I heard Crystal's voice from another ally where the griffen was.

"Crystal." I said to myself. I ran in the direction of the griffen. I peeked in the ally. There was Crystal, tied up, and that guy, RJ carrying her towards the griffen. They both got on and flew off. I glanced at Crystal. She looked scared. I need to help her. I'm going to follow the griffen.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I stared at the ground below us and zoned out. I miss Zane. The last thing I want to do is look at him one last time. I went back into reality and saw a certain someone following us. I looked closer to see that it was Zane. ZANE! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE HIM! I really hope he could catch up with this griffen now.

^ Time skip! ( I'm too lazy to write all about the frick'n ride right now)^

I really wonder what Garmadon wants with me now. I mean, how does he even know I EXIST! It's just... wierd... really wierd... maybe a little scary. What does he want with me! I never did anything to him... did I? What does he want with me? I know RJ will definetly NOT give me the answer that question. I'm just going to ask him even though I know the answer.

" Hey RJ! What does Garmadon want with me anyways?" I asked.

" How am I suppose to know?" He said. I knew it. Why did I even bother?

* * *

RJ's POV

I feel a bit sorry for Crystal... but at the same time WHO CARES! I was just acting like I was her friend again. I needed her to trust me again in order to reel her in. It worked. Honestly, I do feel bad for her. I actually LIKED her for all I care. Now I see her dating this guy who is really more awesome than me! I admit! Why am I like this? Oh yeah! It's all because of the girl right here on my griffen! It still hurts from time to time. She really bit me hard! Sheesh.

" How long until we get there?" I asked Shadow. His voice came inside my head.

_" Halfway there." _He answered.

" Good." I said. I actually can't wait to see what Lord Garmadon has in store for her.

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! What will Garmadon have in store for her? I know, a bit of a short chapter, I assure there will be more chapters! One question: Should I start the sequel NOW? I know it's a little early but, IT'S KILLING ME! I already have so many ideas! It might not make sense at first but right now I'M DYING to make it! So, in the reveiws, TELL ME! Also vote for your fave OC on my poll! Remember, I'm DYING to make the sequel. **

**Crystal: Isn't it a little early for a sequel?**

**Me: Yeah but, i'm really eager to make it and also I had to edit the skit in the begining of this chapter because SOMEONE was sending me death treats *points t RJ*( I had to revise the beggining... AGAIN!)**

**RJ: What. The RJ thing was really confusing me.**

**Me: Anyways... PEACE!**


End file.
